Resolve of a Family
by UltimateHero13
Summary: Follow Orpheus, the sharp-tongued tactician, as he strives to save Ylisse; as well as find out the secrets of a golden sword, his only link to his past. "Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination... There is both Joy and Wonder in coming to understand another." (Pairing to be revealed soon.)
1. Chapter 1 'Marth'

**Hero: **Welcome to my first Fire Emblem Awakening FanFic! Lately, I've been itching for a FE:A fic and I think this is a good time as any since I'm still on Summer Vacation. Some of you may be here 'cause of my Persona 4 SoujixYukiko fic, Our Year Together, and I say thanks for the loyalty and love for P4 and Fire Emblem. Anyway, look forward to the other note at the bottom where there I put my closing comments as well as some notes for next chapter. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting, here's Chapter 1 of "Resolve of a Family", please enjoy and here's to a great story!

* * *

Resolve of a Family

* * *

Arc 1: Road to Grand Mastery

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Time was running out with today being the last day to get any training before the Feroxi Tournament. The Shepherds were put into groups for training. Frederick was helping Kellam and Sumia with their Javelin throwing and Lance combative abilities. Chrom was sparring with Sully while Virion was spotted practicing his Arching skills alone, having a soldier toss fast moving and small objects only to have them be destroyed, though Miriel would often offer ways to improve on his targeting skills.

And then there was the rest of the group.

"C'mon Stahl, Vaike, I know you two can do better than that!" The robed, sharp-tongued man criticized the two. His name was Orpheus, he knew not how he got where he was, but due to one event after another it led right into him being the Tactician of the Shepherds. "Stahl, don't hesitate, we can't allow that in the tourney. After all, Ylisse's fate may depend on it." he criticized as he kept track of his partner's movements and patterns.

"I gotcha! No more holding back, but only 'cause you asked!" The green-clad Cavalier nodded as he prepared his sword and charged towards Orpheus. Orpheus parried and let the onslaught of his attacks continue, though Stahl was guarding and retaliating magnificently.

"Atta boy Stahl! You're getting good!" Vaike cheered on. "But not as good as ol' Vaike! Lemme show you how it's done." Vaike was then readying into his stance.

"Bring it on Vaike! I'm not giving you the point so easily!" Orpheus taunted.

"That's enough backtalk!" Vaike declared as he took a lunge towards Orpheus, forcing to block the training axe with his sword. Vaike's strength was a bit more than Orpheus could handle, but Stahl went around and pointed his blade at Orpheus.

"I guess that's game." Stahl said easygoingly.

"I suppose so." Orpheus shrugged. That will make the two versus one score for him 2-3.

"Class dismissed." Vaike said with pride as he was able to get the deciding attack in. "Alright then, I think it's time we take a lunch break! Teach's orders!"

"I second that!" Stahl motioned.

"You always do though, Stahl." Orpheus joked around. "Let's get going already!" The three headed in to warm up from the cold and have lunch with the rest of the group. Afterwards, they relaxed a bit and Orpheus struck up a conversation with Stahl, who he was starting to become friends with. "Hey Stahl, how long have you been a Shepherd?"

"Well that was certainly out of the blue." Stahl noted. "Well, I've been here for about a year or so. Sully and I joined at around the same time, but it's a miracle I got in. I mean, Sully has the powerful and dominant atmosphere, but I don't got much to me."

"Nonsense." Orpheus disregarded the pitying statement. "Sully does have a great presence, I won't deny that; so much so I bet it'll inspire a lot of the female soldiers here later down the line. But I bet you this, you're here because Chrom saw a lot of potential. In fact I do too. You just need to keep up the hard work and I'm certain you can do great things. ...And I don't just say that to anyone, y'know."

"Thanks Orpheus, I really appreciate that." Stahl only gave a big smile while scratching the back of his head. "By the way, can I ask you something as well?"

"That depends, does it involve asking me about my life before I met everyone? Because I have little recollection of that still."

"Nah, it's just, why do you have that big sword if you don't use it?" Stahl pointed to the long golden sword next to Orpheus' leg. It was bright despite how dull it would look at first, but the blade is still sharp. The hilt had a small gold piece sticking out. Indicating somewhat of a protector... Or just some decoration for the grip. And at the end of the hilt, there lay a Ruby, also likely for decoration.

"...That technically counts as asking about my life." Orpheus shrugged. "Eh, I'll answer it anyway." He laughed a bit to himself. "I don't know what this thing is called. I just remember being told to find out what I can about it's original owner and to never lose it. I don't remember who told me that though. I'm guessing it's a relative or something." Orpheus explained after giving it some thought.

"To think it'd be a family heirloom. You must have a really deep history there Orpheus."

"Perhaps. Though I remember that and find out all I can about the legendary Tactician Mark."

"But Orpheus, who is that?"

"WHAT!? You don't know who _the_ Mark is!? Stahl please, this guy helped change history!" Orpheus then gave Stahl a lecture about how Mark helped Lyndis, Eliwood, and Hector save their lands over centuries ago. As well as how his Tactics were recorded and shared throughout the world. Even Orpheus has some copies of his strategies. "...And that's why Mark has such a major importance to this day. Though no one knows what happened to him or Lyndis afterwards, historians suspect they both died on their own somewhere sometime after their war."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this guy. I'm impressed I didn't fall asleep."

"Because his story is that great is the reason you did not pass out!" Orpheus continued acting like an over obsessive fan, but calmed himself down. "Anyway, the moment I remembered that, I asked Frederick for the nearest library in the capital and went faster than sound itself. It feels like a need, not a want to know about this guy. Why, I do not know. But I still feel compelled to learn what I can about that man. Not just because he was a great Tactician, but also because my gut is telling me to do so. And no matter what, I have to find out his fate."

"Sounds like pretty deep stuff." Stahl smiled again. "I hope you find out the truth. And if you can't, hopefully your kids or grandkids will."

"I think it's too soon for parenting Stahl. What, are you interested in a girl already? I didn't think you can find one you like already." Orpheus smirked.

"Well, not really. I mean, it'd be nice if the girl of my dreams would just show up, but I won't force it to happen."

"I hear ya there. What kind of lady are you interested in anyway?"

"Well, someone who can cook." Stahl said despite knowing how expected of him that was.

"And?"

"And… that's about it really. I'm not sure of what else to expect."

"...I bet you'd marry any woman who can cook good." Orpheus laughed lightly after saying that.

"Ahahaha… maybe. What about you then, Orpheus?" Stahl returned the question back at Orpheus

"I have some idea myself, the only one I can see myself attracted to is maybe Sumia. I kinda pity her a bit, but she does look adorable and perfect to play around with; but other than that, I'm not sure." Orpheus answered. "Considering I have little recollection of myself, I think looking for love would do me more harm than good."

"Well that's true. Especially since we're all the way out here." Stahl nodded in agreement. "Sumia does seem to be a good cook from what Lissa told me, but other than that, she's not my type."

"Wow, that doesn't sound contradictory at all." Orpheus sassed.

"Can't blame ya there. I mean, I _did_ just say I wanted a girl who can cook." Stahl began to laugh at himself. "But I just got this feeling like it won't work out."

"Good, more of a chance for me." Orpheus said as he stopped laughing. "But anyway, I think we should head out already. We need some more practice in. I hear this champion for the other Kahn is a real piece of work. Plus, I owe you and Vaike some sweet revenge."

"Maybe you shouldn't have agreed to take us both on, otherwise we're not gonna let you win that easy!"

"Did you think I was gonna let Vaike be better than me? I wanna show just how much I'm worth to this team. I gotta make it first!" Orpheus said with a determined face.

He may a Shepherd, but considering all the work the other members had to put in to earn their spot, he wanted to put in just as much here on this tournament. He had won that last two versus one training session and it ended in a tie. Orpheus then had sparring lessons with Chrom. However, he was a much more skilled sword user than anyone. Being one of the royal family and being trained since childhood, it was no surprise. Despite how Orpheus could outsmart Chrom, it would only give him time. Chrom's experience would win the day. Slightly disappointed with himself, he spent the rest of the night looking upon the enemy roster delivered that morning from Flavia to get an idea of what to expect. However, the champion was not listed. If he recalled, the champion, or leader for the team, for the opposing side was Lon'qu. But he was not here and not anyone in the Shepherds knew about what happened on the other side. The best Orpheus could do was plan for the other members, the missing champion could only assumed to be likely another Sword-wielding opponent, which was not enough for a sure-fire strategy, but it was all he had.

* * *

The next day, the team got up early and spent some time warming up. Orpheus by then decided his ideal members to use for this battle.

"Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, Stahl, Sully, & I will be fighting. The rest of you will have to sit this one out."

"Whaaat!? But don't you need someone to patch you up?" Lissa responded in such shock.

"Well, if this were a fight to the death, yes I would have you here. But you don't remember the rules Lissa?" Orpheus sighed. He had to make a moment to review the rules yet again.

"The rules for this battle are simple. In the past, these key battles for the Khans involved fighting to the death. But when wars began becoming more likely, they changed the rules in order to preserve their best fighters for the possibility. To eliminate someone, you had to disarm them of their weapon or have your weapon faced at them at close range; basically if they tried to resist, they would normally be finished then and there."

"But what if someone did actually hurt them, especially if it was fatal? What happens then?" Lissa asked.

"Good question Lissa. If that were to happen, then the attacker would be eliminated. And if it was one on one at that point, then the injured person's team would take the win. Of course there is a cleric team on standby, which you might be put to Lissa. So let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Orpheus took a deep breath after explaining everything. "Any other questions?" No one responded in words, only shaking their heads. "Good, now the ones I named, let's go. The rest of you, have fun watching."

The group went inside the Colosseum and the participating fighters went into a room leading to the battlefield itself. The crowd was loud, but not enough to block out Orpheus' formation discussion with the Shepherds. Sumia was to be near Chrom. Frederick was to support Sully if need be, and Stahl was to cover Orpheus. Soon the gate opened and they entered the Arena. Their they spotted the opposing forces units. And the one in the center stood out. It was "Marth." The one who saved Lissa from the Risen. But before Orpheus could say anything, the battle had begun. Chrom led the charge, and went after the masked fighter, the two had engaged in a clash of blades, and a mage decided to take it upon himself to use his Thunder tome to stun Chrom, attempting to get the leader to eliminate him from the get-go. Sumia followed with her orders to protect Chrom, distracting the mage with her quick attacks.

Frederick and Sully engaged the knights, while Stahl went after a Fighter.

Orpheus quickly eliminated on himself and spotted the other mage. Trying to also go after Chrom. Though he didn't like using magic, he used his own Thunder tome to stun him, allowing Orpheus to close in with a charge, ramming the mage to the ground and pointing his blade towards his face. "Out." Orpheus ordered as the crowd cheered his name as the Mage left the Arena. "OR-PHE-US!" They continued shouting. It gave him a smile.

Marth, hearing the chants while trying to hold back Chrom's Falchion, spotted Orpheus by his lonesome; he used his own Falchion to shove Chrom back, and then kicking him to the ground. However, instead of going after Chrom for a possible finishing blow, he spotted Sumia readying her lance to guard her captain. Instead, Marth went after Orpheus even though having at least a good chance of eliminating Chrom. Taking a lunge towards Orpheus, he blocked the blade.

"I finally found you." Marth muttered.

"What?" Orpheus questioned, but no answer as Marth pulled back and continued a frenzy of offensive strikes. They felt full of raw emotion, even when Chrom wasn't holding back, they weren't this style. Come to think of it, Marth's fighting style was very similar to Chrom's. Orpheus then began trying out techniques specifically against Chrom's style of attacks. It was having some effect, as he was able to lessen that offensive drive Marth began with. Marth changed up his pattern by going for fatal strikes. Even going for stabes "Are you foolish!? You're attacking me as if trying to kill me!" Orpheus angrily fought back with sword and tone. "Do you not know the rules!?"

"I must complete my mission, no matter what." Marth only said those words before trying to continue on with the fury of attacks. It was the same as with Chrom, it's only buying more time, and the whole team is still occupied. The crowd went silent, to see their favorite to nearly fall. Was this part of Marth's plan? To draw him out and take him down. Marth's blade collided with Orpheus' blade, pushing it up, but Orpheus focused himself to preventing it from leaving his hands, but Marth's reflexes were fast, he was going in for the kill. The way that blade was swinging, it wasn't going to stop until it hit his flesh. It was over for him.

"We're not done yet!" A voice called, as Marth was surprised to see Chrom in the air going in for a strike to stop him, Marth stopped his Falchion, taking a step back to avoid the attack. Orpheus was shocked to see he somehow made it through that. Stahl come around to see how Orpheus was faring.

"Sorry about that. He didn't get you did he?" Stahl asked with some worry.

"No, I made it through somehow. Anyone else on there side still around?"

"Just two Knights and a Fighter. We can handle it from here." Stahl answered.

"Okay, you go help them. I'm taking out Marth with Chrom. Send Fredrick if one of us gets eliminated next." Orpheus did not want to accept he was bested by Marth. "I bet that damn Overseer did not want to eliminate Marth. That was an attempt at my life and they know it."

"Be careful. I'll be as close as I can to back you up."

Upon hearing that, Orpheus went off ready to take on Marth for another round. Chrom was fighting his best, but he was getting tired. If Chrom were to fall, then everything would go wrong for the Shepherds. Morale would drop and if Orpheus were to fall next, then who knows how the rest will fare. It would be a big upset for Flavia and her group. It was all or nothing here.

Chrom was on the defensive, but Orpheus noted how he would mostly parry to disarm Chrom of his weapon, he did not go for those aggressive attacks that he used earlier. He did not like where his thoughts were going. He needed to beat Marth and question his motives. Chrom drew some distance between Marth and himself, with Orpheus coming in to be by his side in this final moment. "You're now outclassed Marth. Surrender now so I can ask you more about that sword and fighting style." Chrom asked sternly. Even with that mask covering his eyes, you could depict something through what was left of his facial expression. It was disdain, fear, and when looking at Orpheus, resentment.

"I have questions for you as well. Why did you try to kill me just now?"

"He what?" Chrom looked at Orpheus with astonishment. "But that's against the rules! There's no way, he would go that far. He saved Lissa's life!

"Well, look's like we'll ask once we take him down together. Ready, Chrom?"

"Yeah, let's go friend." Chrom nodded as he readied his sword.

"You are a fool, Sir Chrom. That was a big mistake." Marth only spoke that much before he charged for Chrom first, forcing him into a defensive state. Orpheus went to attack the open Marth, but he was able to block and continue to separate Chrom and Orpheus' distance. Afterwords, Marth went after Orpheus, again with aggressive strikes, something Chrom never dealt with. Even as he attacked Marth, Marth would only parry him away. He was concentrating on Orpheus first and foremost. Was it because he was the Tactician? He couldn't conceive much from that as he was parrying as much as he can.

Marth had kicked Chrom away like before and took another go at Orpheus, but the attack pattern was becoming more and more easier for him to respond to. Orpheus began his offensive strikes, pushing Marth back. Chrom had went for another aerial assault and caught Marth into the edge of the Arena. Chrom went for a horizontal swing from the bottom-up to disarm Marth of his Falchion. Orpheus pointed his blade towards Marth. Marth's expression went blank, but the blade stopped at at the center of his mask. "Out." The battle was over. The crowd cheered. Shouting Chrom and Orpheus' names aloud for what felt like all of Regna Ferox to hear.

As Chrom and Orpheus looked away to see the crowd and Shepherds, Marth grabbed his blade, leaving the Arena saying, "Impressive... if not surprising…" he headed to the nearest exit, with as much speed as he could muster. As much as Orpheus and Chrom wanted to get their questions answered, the Shepherds approached them to offer their congratulations. Flavia had eventually reached them as well to offer her thanks too. By that point, they could not leave, as it would show disrespect to Flavia and her land.

After the ceremony, the stadium grew empty. The Khans had appeared and Basilio, Flavia's rival, offered Lon'qu, the original champion to the Shepherds. His face was stern, and he said no words upon appearing.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion." Basilio introduced. "Not much for talking mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out why Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Lissa commented as inched towards him to get a better look.

Lon'qu jumped away from her. "Away, woman!"

"Hey! What did I say?" Lissa then took the hint and moved back, but not before asking what his problem was. Basilio only laughed at her.

"Let's just say that ladies tent to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. He even has the makings of a Khan. Consider him West Ferox' contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"And we're sure he'll follow us because…?" Orpheus asked with a sceptic look.

"Fear not, he's your man now."

"Do you have no issues with this, Lon'qu?" Chrom asked

"You give orders, I kill people. I think our roles are pretty clear." Lon'qu bluntly said.

"Heh, I think I may like this guy already." Orpheus commented.

* * *

After the party, Orpheus retired to his quarters. This would be his last night here for he would immediately be returning to Ylisse. He continued replaying that one moment in the battle with Marth. Was that a strategy or something else. To Orpheus, it felt like an intent to kill. But he needed training with the sword. Especially if he was to encounter Marth again. There's no guarantee he would run into him with help this time around.

"...I'll ask Lon'qu for training. If what Khan Basilio said is true, he may be on the verge of being a Swordmaster. I'll see to this tomorrow."

As he made a mental note aloud, he then turned himself in, falling asleep quicker than he expected. But this rest was well earned.

* * *

**Hero: **Well, I hope you liked this first chapter and it's only going to get better from here. I'd like to make a mention of this right now. There's going to be a lot of spoilery stuff mentioned here(Some earlier than need be) so if you haven't actually played all of FE:A, I strongly recommend you do so before reading on.(Next Paragraph is proof of me talking about big spoilers) I want to make note that I purposely did not mention who Orpheus is going to be with until it becomes virtually a thing. So to future readers of this when he _does_ get with someone, you'd have already known since by then, I'll put the lucky lady as the big pair in the summary box thing on the top. For now it's just Orpheus and Lucina as mains since she will play a big role in Orpheus' life. How so you may ask? You'll have to wait and find out(I touch on it in the spoiler part), but just don't let your first guess stick with you. You might be displeased later on.

* * *

Speaking of her, "Marth" or Lucina was pretty obvious in terms of how she feels about Orpheus. I feel she always knew who killed her father, but just wanted to be absolutely certain of who it was. But why jump the gun now? You'll find out in the future. As of right now, "Marth" is Orpheus' motivation to get stronger. He does not take defeat so well. Better than others! But not well all the same. Though he still won, he felt that Marth should have beat him since he was clearly the better swordsman in his eyes.

And finally, as for Orpheus himself, here are his following features if you wanna know what he looks like in your game: Build, Face, & Hair are 01 and his Hair Color is 05. Simple, I know. But that's a good thing to me. And his voice is Male 1. So he's King Richard from Tales of Graces f. Haha, I like VA jokes, so get used to that! At the end of each chapter, I'll talk more about Orpheus if he were actually in the game. His lines changed a lot as I spent the last two weeks working on him, so I'll share a piece each chapter since I may not get it all to show in the fic itself; kinda like behind the scenes stuff. Alright, I've said my share and I'll let you all be on your way. Look forward to the next chapter since it's actually done and I just need to revise it, though if any of you are good with fighting scenes and have writing experience, I am looking for a Beta Reader or two, I'll explain the details in the next chapter. Anyway, take care, share your thoughts on this first chapter and until next time, stay golden and remember, you are not alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Four basic forms of Swordplay

**Hero: **Thank you for the responses, I appreciate it! It was also nice to actually talk to a couple of you in the PMs as well, but allow me to respond to a few of your questions and reviews here.

**SuperPanda9000: **I'll actually explain his name origins at the end of this chapter in my bits of info I offer about him. So lucky you!

**Azrael-Von-Gruber:** Well, technically, every FE game(Unless they are direct sequels like Ike's games) usually have big time skips. As proof of this, Chrom(In the DLC) would know who some who characters are, saying they are legends, so it's not impossible for them to know about what happens in other regions. I mean, even when communication here was bad compared to today, I think they would at least know of wars that either happened or are happening.

**Guest:** Glad you like the twist! And to those who don't think it's possible, just think of it as an AU where Lucina does know who killed Chrom. Hopefully that eases it. Again, this is a story based on headcanons and some what-ifs that I felt the game missed big chances on.

**Tsen:** Who are you expecting?(Please PM it to me if you have an actual FF account.) I'm guessing Lucina, but it is as I said, don't trust any first impressions in terms of ships, you may or may not be in for a surprise. I won't lie, I still haven't decided on who exactly I want. I've narrowed it down to two women and once the other women I'm stuck on makes her debut, I may reveal who I want you all to say who clicks best with Orpheus.

I feel like Adachi, I can't keep my mouth shut and I say more than I should say. Oh well. Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of "Resolve of a Family," check it out and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Lon'qu!" The Tactician called out.

"...What is it?" Lon'qu asked with slight irritation.

"I have a request for you."

"You are disturbing my practice. Can it wait?"

"I purposely bothered you during your practice to ask you about training with a sword. You saw my battle with Marth. It was sloppy fighting from me, even for a Tactician."

"I did see your battle. But it was no surprise. Marth was a skilled opponent. I could tell that he had been in many battles just by looking at him. What about it?"

"Are there any ways I can improve my sword combat? If I run into him again or someone just as strong, I might not be lucky."

"...Learn the basics of combat. Your form is likely free-form, but it lacks anything special for it. It has no real focus." Lon'qu took a breath and said critically.

"So I have to learn forms then? What are they." Orpheus asked after feeling the sting of his criticism.

"Even I do now know of them all, I only know of Four Forms of Combat taught to newcoming swordsmen. I have heard there are some more, but you might have to ask one of the Khans, Frederick, or Chrom about it."

"Lon'qu! I need you here!" Speak of the Devil. Chrom had called to him.

"Hmm, I'm needed elsewhere. Ask either the Khans or possibly Frederick about this." Lon'qu parted as he went to go see what he was needed for.

Orpheus only shrugged off the words of Lon'qu, but taking them to heart at the same time. Since Chrom was speaking to Lon'qu, he decided to search for Frederick instead. He had however bumped into Sumia while searching. Or rather, Sumia bumped into him. Painfully.

"O-Orpheus, are you okay!?" Sumia apologized to Orpheus. "I didn't mean to trip on you, I-I just-"

"S-Sumia, darling? H-how about you get off of me before you speak. My leg is being crushed." Orpheus forced out of himself. Sumia had mostly been on his leg. This would normally be enjoyable by any guy in an okay situation, but this was a crash landing; and it was painful.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sumia said as she jolted up as quick as she could to spare Orpheus of any more pain. After she got up, she helped him stand up. "Can you walk?"

"I'm sure I can. Anyway, why the rush? You got in my sights faster than I can react."

"I was looking for Miriel to return her book. She wanted it back before sunset and I got anxious and I hurt you instead; gods, I'm so hasty! I don't belong in the Shepherds at all!" Sumia spoke quickly and put her hands to cover her face, hiding all the emotion.

Her struggle with herself would give Orpheus a kick, but she looked so helpless, he did pity her a bit. And that pittance grew into a bit of care for her. "Now now, Sumia. Don't beat yourself over this. People do make mistakes.

"But I make way more than any normal person should!"

"...I seriously doubt that. Anyway, I saw Miriel near the Convoy, so check there. I need to find Frederick myself."

"O-Okay. You're not mad at me are you?" Sumia asked.

"If I were mad, I wouldn't have said all those nice things, now would I?" Orpheus pointed out.

"But!" Sumia wanted to counter it, but his point was valid. ...Even if his tone did sound a little unserious. "...You're right. Thanks Orpheus. I guess I should go. Goodbye!"

* * *

After even more time rummaging through the camp, slightly complaining to himself about his leg getting crushed, he spotted Frederick; he was found polishing his Silver Lance. Orpheus had approached him right away. "Frederick, can I ask for you assistance on something?"

"Yes, what do you need help with?"

"Back in the battle with Marth, I was nearly killed by him. Lon'qu informed me that there are forms of sword combat I can learn, but Chrom asked him about something. He said you may know."

"Why yes, I do know of these forms and I can instruct you on them. But you'll need to know exactly what they are first." Frederick replied as he just finished polishing

"If you mean by 'what they are' as in listening to boring lectures, then sure, I'll actually pay attention this time."

"Still as sharp tongued as ever I see." Frederick commented.

"Hey, I said I'll pay attention this time." Orpheus smiled to himself after saying that.

"If you say so. Anyway, I'll begin with the basic form of Swordplay, Multo." Frederick said as he brought out a practice sword. "Multo is the absolute basic form that most sword users practice on before either focusing on it or advancing to other forms. You would have to be a complete simpleton to not understand this form. It involves random, yet precise strikes, disarming an opponent, and is as I said, easiest to understand." Frederick demonstrated some iconic strikes as examples. "It is perfect for dealing with multiple opponents. It's only flaw is that it is terrible against a single opponent."

"Wow, and here I was having hopes for this form." Orpheus whined.

"Now now, it's still a powerful form if taken to its highest degrees. Chrom and Lon'qu are users of this form."

"Really?"

"Yes." Frederick nodded before continuing on. "Procinctu is the second form. It has more emphasis on dueling. Its attacks are elegant and it requires careful footwork. There isn't much power put into this form, but it does take out the emotion filled opponent with ease. The only downside to this form is that it is terrible against groups of opponents." Frederick explained as he showed some parry moves that the form is known for.

"Sooo, basically it's the polar opposite of the first form?" Orpheus commented.

"If you put it that way then yes. Chrom and I are users of this form. Though Chrom has a custom version of this due to being of House Ylisse. It's the Ylissean form."

"But Frederick, how did that Marth guy know it. He fought almost like Chrom in every way."

"I wish I knew the answer. It would be a threat to the royal family if the knowledge of this form became widespread." Frederick grunted with worry.

"Well, moving on… Any other forms?"

"Why yes, there is the third form, Tutamen which is the defensive form. It is an energy efficient form with a tight move-set. Masters of this form are known to be able hold out in long drawn out battles with ease, as well as being able to defend against lance wielders, something swordmasters tend to have trouble with. Because it is about defensive blocks and such, its offensive capabilities are next to none. This form is recommended to be combined with an offensive form."

"Hmmm… I may actually want to learn this one. I think Defense is more important than Offense."

"Then we think alike! I prefer to use this form myself."

"So you can teach me this form then?"

"Yes, but like I said, it's unwise to teach you this form if you have no offensive skills to use along with it."

"Very well, any others?"

"The fourth form is something most of us here in Ylisse prefer not using, but it is considered. The form is called Velox. It is the most physically demanding of all forms of combat. It uses the whole body as a weapon, involving, jumps, flips, and kicks. As being physically demanding as, it is recommended to use this form in short bursts or else you will be open for a fatal blow. It should also be noted that this form teaches unarmed combat and has dual-blade training regimens."

When Orpheus heard the dual blade part, it piqued his interest. "Dual-blades sound interesting. Does it teach you how to fully master those?"

"I cannot recommend relying on the fourth form for mastery on that. Dual-blade combat is more complicated than it sounds. It's recommended to use this in combat if you are very experienced. I can still teach it along with the whole form, but nowhere near as well as a Swordmaster from Regna Ferox could. Perhaps Lon'qu might know what to teach better than I can."

"I'll ask him later than. By the way, are there more detailed versions of these forms back at the castle?"

"Of course! When we arrive, I will show you to the army library, where we keep texts of our history, our battles, and combat tactics. You shall enjoy it there!"

"It sounds like I will. Anyway, are we able to begin training right now?"

"If that's what you wish, then grab a practice sword and we'll begin with the Multo form. Be warned for my teachings are harsh, so practice with all you have, or else you will not last!" Frederick declared.

"Bring it on, Frederick! I intend to give this all I have!" Orpheus said as he readied his own training sword.

For the rest of the evening, Orpheus battled hard with Frederick, though Multo was not one for single opponents, so he requested the assistance of 2-4 extra soldiers and Orpheus picked up on the ideal concept quickly. He had a long way to go, but for just listening on what needed to be done, his skill with the blade was shining brighter than the evening sun itself. After he finished his dinner, Orpheus yet again collapsed on his bed, readying for the continued march.

* * *

Over the next few days, after marching he would practice with Frederick and his volunteers. Orpheus' skills would only grow more and more as Frederick taught him how to disarm opponents with both swords and lances, as it was a great skill when it was necessary to capture certain people alive.

His skills would be put to the test as he needed to help a boy named Donnel in saving his village from a group of brigands. While Stahl and he were surrounded by a group of these thugs, he put his newfound skills to the test, displaying fantastic results against many opponents who get in his and Stahl's way. The two fought their way to the leader. The man seemed to be well versed in combat, more so than his underlings. His Steel Axe was dirtied with dry blood, implying he may have killed someone recently. Either that or he refuses to clean it. Regardless Orpheus challenged him.

"I'll show you castle dwelling folks that we wild-borne men can do!" Roddick said as he readied his axe.

"We? As in you and your men? I can't say I'm impressed by their stupidity and lack of any real combat tactics." Orpheus taunted as he pointed his sword at the brigand. "They're done in by us and you're next on my list!

"I'll make you eat those words, boy!" Roddick grew furious as he heard Orpheus insult his dead allies. He went in for a dive attack and Orpheus easily brushed that out of the way, moving as necessary. Stahl moved on the adjacent side, gaining some distance away from them. Roddick brandished two Hand Axes, throwing one at each Shepherd. The two avoided and began a dual-attack against him before he pulled out his Steel Axe again. As they were about to reach him, his Axe was there to block both their swords.

"Come on Castle Slickers, I expected more out of ya!" The leader taunted back. He kept moving towards Orpheus and when he went in for a quick power strike from above, Orpheus moved, but his Bronze Sword caught the Steel Axe. After all the fighting that sword had and the strength of his opponent, the sword snapped in two. Dorrick only laughed at this.

"Hahaha! What kinda leader are ya if you're weapons aren't up to snuff?" Orpheus only grunted at his response. A broken sword won't win the battle, but it can serve as a distraction. He still had his non favored tool at his arsenal. He looked at Stahl to signal him and Stahl quickly understood. Orpheus took a step back and threw what was left of his blade at the brigand. Seeing it as an act of desperation he simply blocked it; however, Orpheus used this dropping of his guard to his advantage as he quickly brought out his Thunder Tome and sent a quick bolt towards him. Being shocked to see this, he was not able to avoid it and was electrocuted by the attack. Stahl rushed in and slashed through Dorrick. The arrogant brigand dropped his axe and stepped back, as if seeing if what just happened, happened.

"Gahuagh! Nngh… This ain't where…" Dorrick muttered while in severe pain. He fell face-first onto the ground.

Orpheus approached him, grabbing his axe, moved closer, and drived the axe into his body, ending whatever life was clinging to him. Stahl got off his horse and gave a sigh of relief and gave a pat on the shoulder to Orpheus. Chrom had approached Orpheus as well.

"Thanks, friend. You were able to defeat the leader. We took the stragglers out as well." Chrom had appreciated Orpheus' tactics yet again.

"That's good. And the villagers?" Orpheus demanded assurance of the people

"Frederick and Lissa are seeing to them. But if I may add…" Chrom's words began to trail. "Was it necessary to enact such a cruel way of finishing him? Perhaps if we kept him alive, we might have learned if there are others doing this as well."

"Maybe, Chrom. But this man kidnapped others and killed those who did not obey him. His axe was dried with blood that looked like it was spilt there today. I could not allow him to live." Orpheus snapped back. He did not like what he had to say upon his arrival. Cruelty among others just for the sake of mere gold that did not matter in the long run; sickening.

"Yes, but…"

"Chrom, even so, he fought us anyway. If we have to go by laws, then due to his resistance, Stahl and I had full rights to kill him. And I doubt the man could talk about anything useful. That care for everyone is a good thing Chrom, but it will only work so far."

"I… suppose so. I guess I look up to Emm too much for my own good. Forgive me."

"Don't take it as a bad thing. I never said it was." Orpheus shook his head in response. "That care is as I said; a good thing. People look up to leaders with strong wills and unfailing determination, but also a sympathetic heart. Something all of us Shepherds have. Why else are we Ylisse's best unit of warriors? Because we have something most armies don't." Orpheus said that helped lift Chrom's spirits a little.

* * *

Afterwards, the farm boy, Donnel was recommended to join the Shepherds by his request and Kellam's praise of his skill with the lance for a newcomer. Frederick also agreed with it and said he will train both him and Orpheus to become skilled fighters of their respective weapons.

The next day Orpheus approached Frederick when he was checking the convoy when they set up camp.

"Hey Frederick, is there a spare Iron Sword in there?"

"Why, yes there is. What happened to your blade?" Frederick asked as Orpheus smiled with his broken Bronze Sword pieces in each hand. "Gods, what happened to it? It was cut clean in half!"

"That Dorrick guy broke it in two. But Stahl and I still won. Plus, I needed an upgrade anyway."

"Very well. But how was your first test of the Multo form in battle?"

"Great, but I still need help against single opponents like Dorrick. I know it might be too soon, but is it safe to move on to the second form, Procinctu? It'll come in handy one day I bet."

"...Hmmm, normally I would protest this with no second thought, but given our circumstances at the moment…" Frederick ponded this deeply. After what felt like moments and Orpheus just taking the Iron Sword while Frederick was in deep thought, he reached an answer. "...Very well, I'll teach you Procinctu. But I'll also offer some lessons on the third form, Tutamen, as well, since you apparently lack in defensive skills. However, when we reach the castle, we continue your training of Multo and you must study the forms in the library while we await new orders."

"Deal! Well then Frederick, when you're done checking up on all this, let us begin training right away!" Orpheus said as he left the area, anxious for the betterment of his skill.

"My, such enthusiasm. He may be one of my best students since Chrom yet."

* * *

**Hero: **Okay, here's part of the biggest cogs in this machine. It's the key component for my fighting scenes. The Forms of Sword combat. I only explained the first Four as I felt going for all Seven would just bore you all. It's a lot of info to take in already. So, I got most of these forms based from another really popular series(I'll see if any fans who are reading this will recognize where these are from!) and once we go into the Walhart Arc, we'll know of the last three. They are slightly more complex and one form will help show you just what Orpheus is gonna emphasize on.

Speaking of Orpheus, here's a bit of info I promised each chapter! Today, I'll talk about the origins of naming him. I didn't wanna name him Robin as it felt too bland and overused. And I was playing Persona 3 Portable(Which I still haven't beaten) and the MC's first Persona is Orpheus. Now, I read his backstory and I found it really intriguing. Plus, the fact that Orpheus(in the myth) was able to reach out(charm) to other people, I thought it would work with my Orpheus, albeit his sass is what would make it a bit more rough in doing so.

Anyway, last thing worth noting is that if someone uses a sword, I _will _mention the form(s) they use. Most people at the end of this fic will at least know two. With all that said, I've kept you here long enough. Please review and share your thoughts on this chapter! If you liked it, feel free to follow the story for updates on it! I have chapter 3 ready and I just need to keep revising it. But my b-day is tomorrow, so I'm gonna enjoy that first! So take care, stay golden; and next time, no real life-threatening combat! Just Orpheus interacting and getting to know some of the Shepherds. SUPPORT LINK GO!


	3. Chapter 3 Heracles

**Hero: **This would have been up at least a few days ago, but I have this philosophy right now where I want to have the chapter after the one I need to upload done in advance(this will come in handy once college comes) and the next chapter has(at least in first draft form) over 8000 words in it. I knew it was gonna be my first long chapter that was wayyy above my usual 2500+ word quota, but this is ridiculous. I can assure you it's good, which I'll tease a bit about in the bottom note. Anyway, only one person to respond to here:

**Mzr90: **We have a winner! Yes, they are from the Star Wars, so good eye and nice to find Star Wars fans. For the sake of the newer fans, I ask that you not look up the last three forms for the sake of not being ruined of where this is going. One form is gonna play at least a bit of a plot point.

Okay, now let's roll with the calm before the first storm, Ch. 3 of "Resolve of a Family" is now here. Please, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Orpheus continued diligently to learn the basics of swordplay, learning the Dueling form, Procinctu; as well as the Defensive form, Tutamen. He had slowly been able to make progress, but Frederick had said he needed to read upon the forms when he had a chance to do so. The days past and the time to reach their destination had come.

"We've arrived." Frederick said as the group could see the capitol, Ylisstol. After the group arrived, Frederick had said that he and Chrom were to discuss the results with Emmeryn, so the rest of the Shepherds were to either wait in the Barracks or to roam about the capital until nightfall. "Also Orpheus, please take this time to inspect the library. There should be a Librarian there named Ricken who can inform you about where everything is. I'll have a soldier escort you to the room and you can find everything there yourself."

Orpheus followed his suggestion and was escorted to the library. After thanking the soldier, he went in and found a boy there checking up on the books. He was sitting down by his desk, making sure pages are still in good condition. Seemed like a comfortable, yet boring job. "Oh, are you Orpheus?"

"Yeah, I am. Am I that infamous already?" Orpheus yet again sassed. It was starting to become a trademark.

"Well, I heard about you from Maribelle and you seem to be the newest guy in the castle. So I put two and two together and it just sounded reasonable." The boy said.

"Oh, that does make sense. Well, thanks. So, can you show me where the Four Forms of Swordplay books are at?"

"Oh, here, I'll show you the way." Ricken said as he got off his seat. he looked a lot shorter than Orpheus had anticipated. Regardless, he followed him and there was the section. It may have been his mind playing a placebo effect on him, but he could swear, he heard vocals playing , saying "Hallelujah!", though he did not care too much. "I assume you're starting from the ground up so here's the Multo book. You'll need my approval to let the books go outside this room however. So come to me if you need to check it out." Ricken explained.

"Thanks Ricken, I appreciate this."

"No problem and if I may add…" Ricken's words began to falter. "You're the first guy who hasn't mocked my height! I appreciate that a lot!"

Now that he thought about it. He was shocked that he didn't even do that. But then it hit him, "Oh well, I'm guessing you get enough people doing that. I'd be adding salt to the wound if I did." Orpheus laughed. "But don't worry, you seem like an okay guy, so I see no reason to tease you. Plus, you're letting me check these books out to my room! I kinda need to be nice for that."

"I… see." Ricken had mixed feelings upon hearing that, but he didn't let it get to him. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything." Ricken left to let Orpheus do as he pleased.

Orpheus was absorbed into his reading. He took notes after asking for Ricken for something write on and sometimes he would imitate a move with his pencil as the sword to get a basic understanding. He told himself he would try it later that night or the next day. A couple of hours would pass and he was still taking his time reading on the form. He was that determined to get better. The door opened and a sight was shown.

"Oh, hey Sumia! Returning another book?" Ricken greeted and then asked.

"Yes, I finished most of them on the way to Regna Ferox. I had to ask Miriel for one of hers to keep me occupied!" Sumia answered as she put the books on his desk.

"Well, it seems that's all of them." Ricken noted as he inspected them all. "You're free to look at some more if you'd like!"

"Thanks, I'll do that right now." Sumia nodded as she began browsing for whatever caught her eye. As she searched, she spotted Orpheus by his lonesome, with him hoping she wouldn't turn to him. "Oh, Orpheus, it's good to see you! What brings you here?"

Orpheus sighed upon her spotting him. It's not that he didn't want to see her, he really wanted to continue his reading. "I'm reading up the forms of swordplay. I'm at the basics right now."

"Oh, I see. I'm not bothering you am I?"

Was she purposely guilt tripping him? As much as he wanted to, but he just couldn't rude to Sumia. Especially given how her personality was. Frail and easy to tip over the edge. "...No, not really, I've read a lot already. I think I might just-"

"Oh, how about a story to get your mind off training? I have a few you may like, how about 'Shanty Pete and the Haunting Pirates!'?"

"No thanks, I already am reading a Pirate story. You know, that one with a boy and his crew sailing to find a infamous treasure a legendary pirate hid."

"Oh, that one is great too! But how about Wyvern Wars then?"

"Maybe, but Sumia, I think I might just-."

"Oh, no. I'm USELESS!" Sumia began to put herself down again. "I can never help anyone! Useless, useless, useless!" Her reactions were heard by Ricken, which was no surprise to him as he just went back to his reading, leaving Orpheus to handle his own problems. "Just pick him out a book, Sumia! It's too easy!" She seemed to be talking to herself at this point. It was definitely pitiable. "But noooooo! I'm just too darn… useless!" She began to sob at herself.

Orpheus didn't want to blame himself, but his desire to focus on his studies is what caused it after all. "Greeaat…" He muttered to himself as he tried to think his way out of a situation. "Hey, did you say 'Wyvern Wars'? I've been interested in that one!" He spouted out anything he could just to try to save himself from her crying.

"R-Really? You like that one? Why didn't you just say so? I hope you'll enjoy it!" Sumia said in glee as her tears stopped.

"I'm pretty sure I have to at this point…" Orpheus said under his breath. After that, the two talked about trivial things. Despite the rough start with her, he seemed to ease in and began to figure out what buttons are worth pressing. Though, seeing as it would lead to that again, he wasn't sure if it was worth knowing.

After she left, Orpheus checked out the books about Multo, Procinctu, and Tutamen and retreated to his quarters. He continued reading about the other forms as much as his eyes would let him, then checked up on his new pet, Heracles, a Horned Beetle he found near Ylisstol which he had been taking care of since he first spotted it. The next day after breakfast, he trained with Frederick, living up to his promise of mastering more of Multo. However, by the end of the day…

"In these few weeks, you've greatly captured the grasp of this form. I'm proud to say you are done with the basic training of the Multo form." Frederick congratulated as he gave Orpheus a pat on the shoulder. "However, if you wish to further improve it, you'll have to study it up even more and practice on your own or with other Multo Masters. But you are ready for me to teach you more of Procinctu or Tutamen. I'll let you choose from there, so please give it some thought. Now if you'll excuse, I must help Donnel and the other Lance users with their lessons." He gave a small bow as he left. Orpheus bowed back out of respect and gratitude, something rarely shown by him. He spent some time reading again in the library, this time, seeing up techniques on the Fourth form, Velox. He liked how this form had hand-to-hand combat as well as dual blade training offered as well. Frederick didn't offer it, so he thought he'd have to find someone else. Someone who was… actually a user of this form. After he enjoyed his hour and a half break reading, he got some bread from a bakery near the castle and then went to the training grounds and found his original intended teacher.

"Lon'qu!" The Tactician called out.

"...You again, what is it?" Lon'qu asked, as if remembering exactly how this will play out.

"I come seeking training again."

"I told you to speak to Frederick for training, I am not worthy of being a teacher yet, and I would rather not have that title." He tried to shoo Orpheus away with those words.

"Lon'qu, I have practiced with Frederick enough for this past while, and you are the only one who is proficient in using the Fourth Form that I know of. I heard you are nearing complete mastery of that Form, and approaching the rank of Swordmaster, so you could at least teach me the basics."

"You have heard right, I have nearly mastered Vulox, as well as nearing that title, but regardless, I desire not to teach!" The man was stern in his position on the matter.

"Then don't think of it as teaching. Think of it as… helping a fellow comrade better his odds of survival."

"I see no need to help you, you are fully capable of fighting for yourself." It was clear this was getting nowhere. Orpheus was starting to get tired of his stubbornness.

"You sure are determined on this. Did I kill your family or something on accident? I guess I'll go play with my Horned Beetle while reading." He said as he turned around, readying to leave.

"W-Wait!" The man blurted out, alerting Orpheus.

"What? Did I actually do that?" Orpheus gave him a weirded out look.

"Did you say 'Horned Beetle' just now?"

"Why yeah, it's just a bug."

"You fool!" Lon'qu sharply responded. "Horned Beetles are amazing, yet rare insects around this continent, mostly found in the Chon'sin area! They are amazingly powerful for their size, capable of moving things many times their own weight!"

"Since when were you the King of Bugs?" Orpheus asked before an idea hit him. He cracked a grin as he gave it some thought. "...Hey Lon'qu. Do you like insects?"

"...Why yes, I don't mind them at all." He answered with a serious expression.

"Well, are you a fan of these bugs in particular? You sure sound like a fan of them."

"Yes, they are the warriors of their kind. They're admirable in a way." Lon'qu honestly admitted, but he had a bad vibe as to where this was going.

"And since you said they're rare in these parts… just wait there, I'll be back." Orpheus ordered as he left in a hurry back to the castle. A few minutes later, he returned with a cage that held a darkened Horned Beetle. Lon'qu's face was astonished, as if he was seeing a huge sum of money or something to that effect. Orpheus had him exactly where he wanted him. "Here's the deal… you teach me Vulox, I'll let you have this beetle. Seeing as they're extremely rare here, I doubt you're going to see one for who knows how long." His voice sounded persuading, almost mocking someone who's selling at the market. "It seems fair, doesn't it?"

"You… are evil, you know that?" Lon'qu said with an crushed expression.

"I know. I try my best for the betterment of this group."

"...Very well, you have a deal." Lon'qu gave in. His interest in bugs turned out to be his downfall.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Orpheus grinned as he gave Lon'qu the cage to him. "The bug is named Heracles, so take good care of him."

"I shall." Lon'qu nodded as he looked like a child being given a present on his birthday, but that expression did not last too long. "After I take Heracles to my quarters, we'll begin training right away."

"Sweet, I'm ready whenever you are." Orpheus agreed to that order easily.

Lon'qu left to take the bug to his new home and he returned with a few oddly shaped training swords. He tossed on to Orpheus and then spoke. "This is a Shinai, it's what I use for training. We will train with these, since they are very similar to what you'll be using as you work your way up."

It had a nice grip to it, so he was able to adjust to it quickly. "I like this thing already. I don't suppose you let me use it for when I train alone, don't you?"

"I do not mind." Lon'qu answered. "Now, prepare yourself, I intend to teach you through actual combat, so get ready!"

**Hero: **One thing you might consider to be a flaw of Orpheus, is that he is manipulative. He'll exploit any flaws to get what he wants. So let's get to the tidbit of info for today. Today, I'll be sharing some lines in battle. I'll be working from the bottom up in battle quotes, so let's start with if a Partner defeats an enemy for him:

"You stole my kill!"  
"I owe you."  
"My thanks."

And another thing, I forgot to share his birthday I think. His Birthday is October 25th, so he's a Scorpio. That may give you some hint on who his possibilities are if you know the Zodiac compatibility theory. His sign reflects a lot on who he is as the story goes on, but don't worry, I'm not letting something like this shape his personality; I thought of it all way before I went on visual and birthday details.

I wanted Ricken to have something to do while he wasn't in the party at the beginning, and being a Librarian kinda clicked with me. And I didn't want the game to jump straight into the next battle(Which I'm skipping) since that makes the game feel like one big rush. Literally one problem after the other, which works since it _is _Fire Emblem, but in fanfiction, I'm trying to be logical. Plus, I want Orpheus' sword skills to improve and he's now got basic Multo training complete. Sorry Maribelle, I promise you screen time in the next chapter._  
_

Anyway, this next chapter might take a long time to get out there. Yes, it's done, but I wanna continue my one extra chapter done policy for as long as I can. And like I said, the next chapter is gonna likely be over 8000 words long. And I still need to do revising. I might even mark a half way point for those who can't read it all in one sitting. Idk, feel free to share your thoughts on that. Also, here's where we start to see some big differences between FE:A and this fic. I want to delve deep into a country in wartime, where propaganda is everywhere. I thank Star Wars: The Clone Wars for incorporating that into its series which I thought they never did. It was so cool and very sensible. You'll see more of it in later arcs too, but here, our first bit of propaganda goes as far back as the last war with Plegia and poor little Sumia is a victim of it somehow(No, she obviously wasn't in the war. She'd be too young for that. You'll know soon.) And here's where it gets complicated. I have to factor in Ages for everyone. All we know are Chrom, Lissa, & Emmeryn's ages. So I'll have to headcanon everyone's ages _without_ causing continuity errors.

Next time: Propaganda, the understanding of our poorly treated Pegasus Knight(by game and fandom alike.), the beginning of change for Orpheus and his normally uncaring personality, and an epic battle to the death with everyone's favorite Fauder!

So, look forward to it! Until next time, take care and stay golden!


	4. Chapter 4 Bloody Destiny

**Hero: **Longest chapter I've ever written, my god. I don't mean for just this fic, but even my Persona 4 Golden fanfic didn't have a chapter this long. Maybe 6000+ words during the Naoto arc, though the November arc may reach this limit. Anyway, yeah, this may take a while. I suggest you go do your business before starting this. Grab a drink or a snack; go the bathroom if you need to, because you're going to be here for the long haul. But I assure you this will be worth the read! I should mention that there will be mention of blood and such. If it's that gruesome to some people, I may bump this up to a M rating later on. I don't expect to do that very often. But hey, this is Fire Emblem; where epic tales and bloody battles should be expected. Anyway, from here on, expect a lot of fight scenes. So with that said, here it is, Ch. 4 of "Resolve of a Family", please enjoy!(And thank you all for 1000+ views! I really appreciate it!)

Chapter 4

During the next couple of weeks, more training was put in with Lon'qu. However, an incident occurred where Maribelle was captured by Plegia. After a heated debate, Gangrel declared war against Emmeryn and all of Ylisse, as he desired the Fire Emblem. The battle was arduous, especially when they had to reach, as well as protect Maribelle and Ricken as they fled Plegian territory. Orpheus was able to further improve his sword abilities; making him ready to start using Steel-forged weapons. He had Sumia support him as he felt she could help him reach areas quicker than Stahl could, who he had backing up his usual partner, Sully. After this sudden declaration of war, the group escorted Emmeryn back to her castle where they planned to regroup and consider their options. It was then that they were planning on what needed to be done. The plan was to seek out Regna Ferox again and mobilize their army to prepare for war against Plegia. They were to depart tomorrow.

Orpheus used this as the last chance to get some serious full-time practice of Velox. During the march, he trained with Frederick on learning Tutamen skills.

Lon'qu had offered him a second shinai along with the first one he usually lent to Orpheus. "Today, I'll continue the use of your dual-blade training regimen. Now, ready your stance!" Lon'qu instructed.

Orpheus stood proper, having both blades pointing in a downward diagonal position. It was a low-guard style, but Lon'qu did not mind. "Alright, I'm ready. Come at me!" Orpheus said after taking a deep, calming breath.

Lon'qu took a leap upwards and went for a strong dive attack from the get-go. Orpheus caught his weapon in a cross-guard block. "Typical, but well done." Lon'qu complimented. Orpheus guarding has improved, but he was still nowhere near the level of having a chance at survival with another weapon in hand. He pushed Lon'qu back with his blades and began a series of attacks. Slashing his way to break through Lon'qu's guard; he used both blades for offense, but when Lon'qu would get some attacks in, he would use his off-hand sword to block and his main-hand to retaliate. "Hmph, not half-bad." Lon'qu said as he took a leap back away from Orpheus. It gave Orpheus as smile, but he was not going to let the compliment sway him from his chance at a win. Lon'qu had always defeated Orpheus when it came to actual sparring sessions and he was not going to let these defeats grow any more. He charged in for one last assault. Lon'qu of course, took a defensive stance, readying to parry his attacks, but Orpheus jumped above him and did a clockwise spin attack from where he landed, but Lon'qu was quick to intercept. They both took a few steps apart from each other and Orpheus crossed his arms and swords going in for a double horizontal swing. Darting towards Lon'qu, the opponent jumped around him as he swung both his blades, taking a page from his recent tactic and kicked him onto the dirt. Lon'qu then poked Orpheus' back with his shinai and declared aloud, "Finished."

Disappointed by this, he got up and dusted his outfit. "Dang, and here I thought I had you this time."

"I will say, you have improved since our last true sparring session. I did not see your jump attack coming, but I have spent years honing my reflexes, so I was barely able to respond. If not for that, you would have your first win against me." Lon'qu admitted.

"Wow. Oh well, how about after lunch break, we resume our training?" Orpheus asked. "…except with me only using one shinai. You were right, using two instead of one does make things complicated."

"Of course, but the extra options make up for it, but you need to continue more training with the use of a single blade before adding another; it will make things slightly easier." Lon'qu advised as they headed back for lunch.

Afterwards, the two sparred for another two hours, before Lon'qu was assigned to guard Lissa. Orpheus went back into the Library in the castle to return the Multo book to Ricken, who was back to working there, and since he had went against orders, his punishment involved more cleaning of the library and other parts of the castle.

"Hey, Ricken. Still recovering from your punishments?" Orpheus greeted.

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to what happened at the border." Ricken sighed. "I mean, I thought I was gonna die over there."

"But you didn't. If anything, you saved Maribelle, which is a good thing." Orpheus attempted at saying something comforting to Ricken.

"Of course, and that's why this punishment is nothing I can't handle!" Ricken said with a determined expression.

"Well, you go little hero. Anyway, here's the Multo book, but I'm still going to need to read on the other two I checked out."

"Oh that's fine. Lemme just put this back where it belongs." Ricken said as he got up to put the Multo book away.

"Okay, well, I gotta get going, so I'll see you tomorrow on the march." Orpheus said as he parted with Ricken.

"Oh wait! I wanted to say something real quick." Ricken said as he stopped Orpheus.

"What is it?" Orpheus said as he turned around.

"...Thanks for helping me sneak into the convoy. I wouldn't have been able to march my way to the border by myself."

"No problem. I'm always up for helping my odds of winning even if it considered a bit… against the rules." Orpheus said with a smirk. "Anyway, I gotta go. Later. Ricken."

"Okay! See you later, Orpheus." Ricken said as he went back to his duties. Orpheus actually was the one who helped sneak Ricken, even making Frederick not aware of it by Orpheus himself offering to keep track of the Convoy. Despite Ricken's punishments, he was to be allowed to travel with the Shepherds thanks the ever-persistent tactician that befriended him.

The Tactician went off to speak to Stahl, but bumped into yet another woman. It seemed to be Pegasus Knight given the style and shape of her armor. This seemed to be a recurring thing now. But as he looked at her, she looked very stunning. Her hair was long; really long, long enough to be a child's blanket. It was also a bright, passionate red. However, likely clumsy just like Sumia, it seems.

"Ah, excuse me." The red-headed Pegasus Knight apologized. "I had my mind on someo- er, I mean something else."

"No, it's my fault since I was the one who actually hit you." Orpheus surprisingly said an authentic apology. "I knew where I was going but I had my mind on something."

"If you say so. Now if you'll excuse me, I must make my leave." The woman bowed politely and exited.

"...Damn, is attractiveness a requirement to be a Pegasus Knight?" Orpheus said to himself.

"What about being a Pegasus Knight?" Sumia then walked in, causing Orpheus to jump a step back.

"S-Sumia!" Orpheus said in surprise. This can only end well. "Um, how much did you hear?"

"I… just heard the Pegasus Knight part. I was going to return some books since we're setting off soon."

"Oh thank the gods." Orpheus gave a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing!" Orpheus then clamped his mouth up. "I just bumped into one. She had long red hair, but that was my fault."

"Oh no, is my clumsiness rubbing off on you?" Sumia then began to go down that path again.

"No! It was my fault 'cause I was thinking of something!"

"Oh, I see. But now that you mention the red hair, did she have little white wings on her hair?" Sumia asked.

"Um, I think so, but I didn't pay her too much mind." Orpheus lied. "She just had very long red hair, that's all I can remember easily."

"Then you might have met my friend Cordelia!" Sumia smiled upon saying her name.

"Cordelia? She a friend of yours?"

"Yes! She was one of the first friends I ever made when I joined. We joined around the same time, but she's in a league of her own. She's overseeing the border, but I guess she returned here for a status update." Sumia went on. "Her and I went through a lot, but we've come so far since the tough first days of training!"

"Was it that hard to ride or something?" Orpheus asked with a hint of snark in his tone.

"No it was just… the more experienced Pegasus Knights liked to pick on us." Sumia forced the words out of her mouth. "We easily were able to tame and befriend our Pegasi, but the others picked on us after that. Some were… harsher than others."

"I… see." Orpheus was shocked to hear that even the Pegasus Knights could actually do bad things. It's not uncommon for armies to have these kinds of people, but in there of all places was shocking for Orpheus to hear. "Is it bad that I want to know what they did?"

"No, I mean it's all in the past." Sumia tried to smile. "All they really did was say I wasn't all that great, that I should quit, hide my stuff, and sometimes pull my hair. But it wasn't that bad."

"That bad!? Sumia, that's bullying! No, that's gods damn abuse! How did you let them do that to you?"

"I-it was? I was told it was how all recruits got welcomed. It was to toughen me up..." Sumia looked on the ground with her emotions controlling her again.

"And they did this to both you and your friend?"

"Yeah, but she always defended me." Sumia struggled smiling on the good times of her past. "But do you see these little wings in my hair?" Sumia then pointed to the pinkish colored wings on her head. "Cordelia made these for me to cheer us up through those times and I made her those little white wings to return the favor! It marked us as being best friends forever."

"...Wow. Hey Sumia… I think I understand a lot more about you and how you are." Orpheus admitted aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I think I understand why you're so hard on yourself now." Orpheus said with an honest mind. "Anyway, I'm heading off to talk to Stahl about something. I'll speak to you another time."

"Oh; well, I'll speak to you soon." Sumia nodded and went on her way.

Orpheus took some steps and when she was for sure out of hearing range, he muttered to himself. "I can tell you put up a smile to hide that suffering. I'll see to it that you make it through this war alive. I promise that."

Orpheus smiled at himself. He couldn't believe he was saying that. He didn't peg himself for a caring person. He only kept them alive so they could be used for another battle. This was the first time he wanted to keep someone alive for personal reasons.

The sun had nearly set and he found Stahl in the barracks. Stahl could tell what something was on his mind and Orpheus told him what he heard from Sumia.

"Wow, that's… surprising. I thought all Pegasus Knights were very caring." Stahl said in astonishment. "I mean, we all have to push newcomers to get stronger, but we Cavaliers don't bully them for our amusement or jealousy."

"I know…" Orpheus gossiped. "But yeah, I should probably stop being so harsh on the girl. I think how she acts is but a mental scar from all the insults."

"Yeah, I hear they start training for that at an early age."

"How early?"

"Well… I think because Pegasi are harder to ride and tame than normal horses, they start as early as 12?"

"Wait, what!? But that's still a child's age!" Orpheus objected after hearing that.

"Yeah, blame Chrom's dad. He invoked those rules in the past. I was still a kid when that happened, but normally that doesn't happen till they are at least 15, but I was 3 before his death. They changed a lot of mounted soldiers' ages, not just the Pegasus Knights, but after the war, most were bumped back up to the adult age after Chrom's dad died."

"His dad? He never told me about his parents." Orpheus trailed. "Now that I think about it… I haven't seen nor heard of them."

"It's not my place to say everything. You'd have to ask Chrom yourself about his dad." Stahl sighed. "But there was a war long before you came around. So lots of people got recruited. But they never changed the Pegasus Knight rule."

"Why? It's inhumane!" Orpheus continued to let his irritation get to him.

"I've only heard this, but there's a lot of internal strife with the Pegasus Knights. Some like Lady Phila want to get rid of this rule and bump it back up to 15, the age where most people are considered adults. But some argue that since this new rule, they've had better Knights than ever before. It's a tough and sensitive issue. Even Emmeryn can't just force it out that easily. The majority of the Knights have to agree to it as well."

"That's so… terrible." Orpheus said spitefully. "I'm gonna go find Chrom. I want to know all about this war and his father."

"I see. Sorry about all that."

"No Stahl, you're fine. It's good I learned this now than later." Orpheus said as he got up from his chair. "I'll see you later." Orpheus then headed out to find Chrom. Here he thought that this place was actually a great nation, but it did indeed have its dark sides. But now he's starting to see why Gangrel was so demanding of a war. To return the favor.

Chrom was spotted giving a sigh in the garden and Orpheus immediately approached him.

"Chrom!"

"Oh, Orpheus. Something the matter?"

"What brings you out here so late?" Orpheus asked.

"Oh, just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts." Chrom answered with another sigh.

"Let me guess… it involves what Gangrel said and your father's actions." Orpheus then pointed out

Chrom's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Stahl shared some of Ylisse's dark past. It explains why poor Sumia is why the way she is." Orpheus' expression grew irritated as he mentioned her. "He wouldn't mention any more about your father. He said you should say it."

"...I see. That does make sense. Very well, I'll tell you the truth. You should know since you are now one of us." Chrom said. Orpheus only nodded, as if satisfied with how easy this went. "The last Exalt, my father, waged war against Plegia for many years. It only ended due to his death fifteen years ago, when I was only Four years old and Lissa was barely born."

"And why _did_ he want to have war with Plegia?"

"I… do not know. Emm does not like to speak of it, but all I heard was that it involved a grudge with some of the people of Plegia."

"And here I had hoped this man had a shred of dignity in him. I guess not." Orpheus shrugged with Chrom nodding in agreement surprisingly. "So I take it Gangrel and the Plegians did not plan to forget this?"

"They haven't and rightfully so. But this was also nothing good for our people as well. As the fighting continued, our army dissolved into nearly nothingness. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were sent off to their deaths. Some who weren't even full-fledged adults were also sent into battle. I could remember the crying of a child being forced away from her mother and father." Chrom's face only looked worse as the memories returned to him. Food began to grow scarce because of that, and the kingdom nearly declared Anarchy.

Orpheus only nodded as he let Chrom continue. He was trying to not let his opinions get in the way this time.

"I was only Four, but I remember those dark times all too well. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn." Chrom then looked off into the top of the castle; presumably where Emmeryn was. Our Father died before she became Ten years old, but she was left with quite a legacy." Chrom detailed. "Plegia's desire for vengeance… Our own people's unbridled rage. My sister was turned into the world's biggest scapegoat!" Chrom's tone grew worse. "Her own subjects tossed insults… and stones. She still bears a scar from one. But no one saw her pain. Only Lissa and I."

"Damned hypocrites!" Orpheus irritation began reaching its point. "Why do they act like she's the greatest thing now if they hated her back then? They don't deserve her care with the way they treated her before. Are they so desperate not to blame the man who originally started all this?"

"Peace, Orpheus. I cannot claim to know how she does it. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience." Chrom said as he placed his hand on Orpheus' shoulder. "It's as I've heard once, 'it's easier to blame a living person rather than a dead man.' While our people mocked and vilified her, she did her best to reach out to and heal them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And then the people's spirits were healed and they 'forgave' her; she never resented them for it."

"That part still bothers me." Orpheus commented.

"But she represents the best of the halidom- the part worth most protecting. She IS peace." Chrom's heart rang true, but his face grew bothered again. "But some men like Gangrel use and abuse that fact. The day he understands peace is the day death gives it to him."

"Then it'll be my job to be sure he sees that day." Orpheus declared.

"Same here, friend." Chrom gave a lighthearted laugh. "Emm would never ordered him killed, nor would I wish her too."

"Well spoken, sir." That feminine like voice interrupted as its owner appeared. Orpheus immediately recognized it and put his hand on his blade, readying to fight him again.

"Marth…" both Orpheus and Chrom said his name aloud.

"Good evening to you." Marth greeted Chrom and then looked at Orpheus. "...and to you too, as well."

"How did you get in here?" Orpheus questioned. "Don't think I forgot about our battle."

"Of course I haven't. I couldn't forget you." Marth responded somewhat coldly. "I went in through a cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"What!? But how did you…?" Orpheus looked puzzled at Chrom. "It's only a small hole, and I thought it was well concealed…"

"Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you."

"Warn us?"

"The Exalt's life is in danger." Marth stated with Chrom and Orpheus both surprised to hear such a bold claim.

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if…" Marth hesitated for a moment. "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed here. Tonight."

"I… don't think anyone would believe that. Least of all, me." Orpheus remarked, but Marth ignored him.

"I expected you wouldn't believe me… So allow me to prove it!" Marth then unsheathed his blade, Orpheus followed suit, readying to settle the score, while Chrom had his hand on his blade, hesitant on what to do. "I'm about to save your life…" Marth looked at Orpheus and then looked the opposite way, towards the bushes behind the masked warrior. "...From him." As he finished her sentence, an assassin leaped from the bushes. Marth threw his blade in the air, then jumped up and out of the way of the attacker. He grabbed his blade and descended rapidly with a slash that ended him quickly. "I trust this proof will suffice?" Marth asked with Chrom only nodding in response. However, another assassin came out; catching Marth off guard, he tried to step away, but he stumbled upon the first one's sword, causing him to nearly trip. The assassin was able to cut through his mask, turning into two clean cut pieces. The shocking part was that his hair grew to the length of a girls. Chrom had charged in and took out the other assassin with one fatal strike.

"Wait, you're- You're a woman?"

"And quite the actress too." The now woman Marth sassily responded. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until now." The conversation was cut short as an explosion could be heard within the castle. The three went to where Emmeryn's room was. Most of the Shepherds were alerted by the explosion and ready to defend the Exalt.

"Milord! I am glad you are safe!" Frederick thanked the gods for Chrom being out of harm's way.

"Nevermind me Frederick, where's Captain Phila and her unit?" Chrom asked with worry.

"It seems there are flying attackers at the borders of Ylisstol, she went to fend them off."

"Gods, this was all an elaborate trap to kill Emm!" Chrom had pieced together what was going on. Things were not looking good for him and his family

"I beg your pardon, milord?" Frederick asked with widened eyes.

"Listen to me, Shepherds!" Chrom called the attention of his unit. "This is all a plan to kill Emm. We need to repel the intruders. We don't know if they are Plegian or not, but do not let a single one near the air she breathes!"

"Alright, here's the plan. Kellam will guard the middle staircase, while Lon'qu and Lissa then work their way through and quickly take out any magic users as his support. Vaike will protect Maribelle while she keeps everyone's health in check. Marth has agreed to guard Emmeryn's room from the middle to left side. Chrom will go through the right side and deal with the Fighters. Sully will go on her own from the left, mowing down anyone in her way and rendezvous with Chrom. Stahl, Sumia and I will act as the wall from the right side, being the last line of defense from us to Emmeryn." Orpheus had finished explaining as quickly as he could. The enemy wasn't going to just wait for him and his group to get ready. They had a clear intention and this group needed a simple plan and a resolve to protect the Exalt. "I see no one has questions, so let's get going. I'll give new orders once we've mopped most of these fools up and we gather again. Now get to your positions! We have an Exalt to save!

"Yes, sir!" The group agreed and took to positions.

"Everyone else, take to the front of the castle. These guys maybe coming from the back door, but that doesn't mean they're only going in through just that side."

The team took to their positions and began to fend them off as best they could. Lon'qu would pass over Kellam and eliminate any mages that would get near the stairs then move back for Lissa to keep him and Kellam energized and healthy. Vaike was being a non clumsy Vaike. He would handle other Axe users with Sully literally charging through those unfortunately in her sights.

Chrom was able to recruit a thief named Gaius and he was put behind Orpheus to give some support. Stahl, Sumia, and Orpheus did their job of repelling all who got closest to Emmeryn, not letting them past and they rarely broke formation, with Sumia going off to take out the Dark Mages, since their magic could not come close to hitting her.

"Orpheus!" The female knight called out to her Tactician, warning him of another mage that passed her by, trying to take him down.

Stahl went after the mage before he could get his magic ready, piercing him with his sword. "Made it!" This however, made things go worse. Stahl was out of the way and as a result, two fighters tried to break through. Gaius and Orpheus stopped one, but the other was reaching Emmeryn's room.

"OH GODS NO!" Orpheus' emotions rushed into the danger zone. He pulled out his Thunder Tome, hoping to at least stun him with it. But as if fate were to see his troubles nearly become a reality, a large figure crashed on the potential killer, claws already pierced into his chest as well it being crushed. The figure's form diminished to a point where it was human-sized.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues." The now female-shaped figure said to herself. Orpheus' head drooped, luck was with him for the moment. He took a large sigh of relief and gave a new order. "Gaius, go with that woman and go to the other side where Marth is. We have this side, but that other spot may be open if Vaike and Lon'qu can't take everyone out."

"Got it. I need extra candy though."

"Sure, just go do it." Orpheus agreed as he gave him a grape flavored lollipop he got from Lissa earlier that day. "Consider that a down payment."

"Deal." The thief smirked and went on his way.

Sumia and Stahl had moved back into position. Normally, Sumia was allowed according to Orpheus due to the mages attacking from distances. "Orpheus, are you alright? I'm sorry for going against orders."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I just got so focused on protecting you, I broke orders as well." Stahl joined in.

"Enough of the pity party. We lucked out and you guys did fine. Now let's get back into position and hold the line." Orpheus nearly shrugged of their sincere apologies with almost no respect for their emotions. Sumia was fine with it since she doesn't like angering people, and Stahl just went with the flow as usual, though he had some unease hearing that.

The majority of the foes were being handled on the left side of the castle, but an impatient and displeased leader of this attack, Validar, did not like where this was going.

"Grah! They had one job and they blew it! Must I do everything myself!?" The Sorcerer whined aloud as he began to move where there was the least commotion.

"That's nearly all of the-" Chrom's words were cut off by what he saw. A lone figure on the opposite side. It was no ordinary Dark mage, that much he could tell. He was menacing. He looked intimidating. He looked like a Harbinger of Death. "Sully! We need to hurry to the other side!"

"Got'cha covered, Captain." Sully nodded as she was ready to have Chrom aboard her horse and dash to the other side of the castle. But the last of the attackers blocked the area.

"We ain't gonna let ya get in the Master's way." One of the fighters said.

"To hell with you all, get out of our way!" Sully and Chrom said together.

Back with Orpheus, things were quiet. But the figure had approached him and his group.

"At last, I found you. Now be a good boy and stay out of my way."

"What are you, my dad? I'll kill you the same as the others." Orpheus mocked the Sorcerer, giving the man a cocky look.

"Foolish boy, you have no idea of what you're up against." Validar warned no more.

"I'll handle this. You two take him on if I fail." Orpheus said as he pulled out his Iron Sword and began to approach the Menace. "Stick to the formation no matter what. I want you all to live another battle." The two's determined faces nodded at him and kept an eye on Validar.

"You mages are all the same. Put up against an actual weapon user, and you fall like dominoes." Orpheus taunted, hoping to force a dropping of guard.

"You may have a point, boy." Validar snickered. "But you've never met a _Master of the Dark Arts_, haven't you? Or a user for that matter?"

"No, but it won't matter, you're fate was sealed the moment you arrived here. I'm the closest thing between you and Emmeryn, and you aren't going to be leaving this room alive."

"Good to know that I'm going the right way. Prepare to meet your destiny!" Validar proclaimed as he reached for a Elwind Tome. "Come to me, Orpheus!"

"If you want to die so badly, you only should have asked!" Orpheus insisted as he charged at him, not caring on how he knew his name. Orpheus went for a diagonal slice, but Validar was not scared, he only let his right arm go up to where the blade would fall. As the blade began to descend, Orpheus expected a loss of his hand and plenty of blood, but he got nothing. Nothing but a sudden stop of his blade's velocity. The sword was caught in the Sorcerer's hands, but it did not cut it.

"Ha! Did you _really_ expect me to fall so easily!?" The man laughed. "I am but a Master of the Dark Arts! We Dark Mages train ourselves to control what we fear. Your strength cannot help you either! I will simply stop you with ease!" He was right. His blade could not go any farther. It was levitating slightly off of Validar's hand, staying still. "Give up, boy! My power is too much for you and your little friends to handle!"

"Like hell we will!" Orpheus pulled his weapon back, moving to the side, but Validar used an Elwind, forcing Orpheus to move again; but that Elwind, slow as it was cut a Pillar near them, causing it to fall. If it wasn't for the other pillars still being intact, this whole castle would be one big pile of rubble.

But to Orpheus, it was intended to miss. It was meant to show just how much power this man had. He was not to be trifled with. Mastering the power of Intimidation can make even the smallest army an empire's worst nightmare. Orpheus _needed_ to stop this man.

His attacks grew desperate, but Validar continued to simply either move out of the way, catch the blade so Orpheus would have to move back, or simply repel it and Orpheus away. Validar was playing with him. Even with his studies of the blade, it did not mean a thing to this Sorcerer. His power was unimaginable.

Sumia and Stahl were witnessing his struggle. They could feel the despair from where they were. Sumia wanted to rush in and offer Orpheus support, but Stahl insisted that they stay where they are.

Orpheus went in for a stab, which Validar merely blocked, but Orpheus did not plan to back away, he only put more strength in, testing the truth of his words. Validar's arm began shaking, implying he was starting to have trouble. He moved his other hand to help support it. Orpheus attempted to seize the chance, making a final effort to push through and get the damage he needed to succeed. Validar also attempted to repel Orpheus away, as he moved the blade and pushed it upward, moving Orpheus away. Gathering his energy, he used Elwind not to kill Orpheus, but to push him far away so he could hurry on and complete his mission. Orpheus was launched about 50 yards away and landed on his back, writhing in pain.

Emmeryn could see him, despite being far from the fight. She went to the other side from her room and looked for something in a chest.

Orpheus was struggling not to lose consciousness. He could faintly hear the calls of his friends, but they could barely reach him.

"...Sumia…! We… to attack… now...! Orpheus…. danger...!" The words were likely Stahl's in Orpheus' mind.

"Let's go…! For Ylisse…!" The two charged after Validar. Sumia using an Iron Lance and Stahl with an Iron Sword. Orpheus lifted his head up as his senses returned to him to see the two going after the Sorcerer.

"No, don't...!"

"You will pay for interfering in my designs!" Validar said as he put his Elwind away for a Elfire. Orpheus saw and realized how this would turn out.

"Stop! I order you two to fall back! **Don't do it...!**" Orphus screamed out his orders, but they continued on, unable to hear him and his weakened voice. The time it took to ready his magic was near instantaneous. Sumia and Stahl went in for a dual-strike, hoping at least one of them would finish him.

"This is all written!" Validar shouted aloud as an explosion appeared in front of his two new victims, sending them and their horses flying away.

"STAHL! SUMIA!" Orpheus shouted at the top of his lungs as they impacted the floor. Stahl's Iron Sword flew and landed near Orpheus as he was struggling to get up.

"Fool! I warned you not to get in my way! Now your friends have paid the price, along with your favorite little wench of an Exalt! Ahahaha!" Validar cackled.

"I can't let it end here…" Orpheus struggled to even get on a knee

"Orpheus!" Chrom called out as he and Sully rode their way near his location.

"Tch. Pests, I'll deal with you later!" Validar frowned as he used his Elfire to block the only way in.

"Damn you!" Chrom shouted.

Things were not looking good for Orpheus. His only shot at support was now separated. It would take too long before he could come from the other side. Emmeryn would be dead and him as well. His magic was terrible, so that was out of the picture. His stamina was running out as he could barely stand; he was out of tricks and plans. He could at least stall Validar for about five more seconds, but that wouldn't help. It felt to him that it was over. He was too lose his first battle, and a very important battle at that. His resentment for Validar was high, but there wasn't much he could do with it.

And suddenly, a light enveloped him. He could feel his pain escape him and his energy return to him. He looked around and saw Emmeryn, with a Physic Staff, shining. "Please, do not die for me." The extravagant Exalt said. Orpheus turned around and grabbed his blade, along with his fallen friend Stahl's blade and moved them in an "X" pattern, with his face showing hatred for Validar. He did not want to see his newfound friends suffer like that, and he wanted Validar to feel every bit from it with interest.

Orpheus began to walk with heavy footsteps as he approached Validar, separating his blades into a downward guard, with the metal crossing each other making a screech loud enough to echo through the hall. Shocked of his recovery, he quickly put away his Elfire Tome to not kill Orpheus and got his Elwind again, shooting a quick gust of wind. Orpheus continued his pace, knocking the hardly charged up gust out of his path with his blade. Validar tried again, sending another one; but Orpheus cut that with both blades, fizzling it out of existence with his pace getting faster. Validar began growing uneasy, "Is the power awakening…?!" he muttered as he used the wind to get a piece of a pillar that he broke off and sent it off to Orpheus, ignoring his safety this time. Orpheus' walking went to dashing as the pace went to sprinting and jumped on the moving pillar, then leaping off of it after Validar. The Sorcerer sidestepped, barely able to repel his opponent's blade, but he dropped his Elwind tome from Orpheus's swinging of his blade, forcing the Dark Mage to backstep away from the fire and the Tactician, but Orpheus' fury only kept growing, intending to end Validar's life here and now.

Orpheus attacks forced Validar on the defensive, but their swings grew harder to keep up with. Not only were they faster, but they were more aggressive due to the raw emotion put in them. Orpheus' off-hand sword that belonged to Stahl, was caught by Validar's hand, but this time not magic, but of by flesh. Orpheus found a loophole in his strategy. The magic was around the palm area, but not the wrist, which the blade was stuck on, and anywhere below it were not covered. Validar screeched in pain, but it was music to Orpheus as he let the blade dig all the way through, dismembering his right hand.

"That, was for Stahl…!" Orpheus said with a clear vengeful tone.

"AAAGGHHH! YOU ARROGANT CHILD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Validar's shrieks were but empty threats to the animosity that was Orpheus right now.

"And this…" Orpheus said as he kicked Validar away and began another barrage. "...Is for Sumia...!" His blades now continued his talking as he readied them to finish off Validar. He began with a diagonal strike with one blade at a time going downward left. Validar used his last hand to block them, but was clearly losing his focus. Orpheus did not rest as he put his blades near each other for a downward right twin strike, moving Validar's arm far away from his body, leaving it open, but he repeated the strikes. His blades went in a downward left strike, with one blade falling after the other. Validar was barely able to recover from the recoil of the last attack to move them away, but Orpheus went for yet another twin strike of the same direction, but it had more of a knock-back effect than the last one. Orpheus moved his arms in a circle pattern and ended the battle with two slashes above Validar's waist. Validar grunted in pain, eyes twitching as he took a step back and was flabbergasted.

"No… this is all wrong… how could... you have known of the plan…!?" Validar asked as he turned around and saw Emmeryn there, with an astonished face, with Marth there by her side with her blade ready for anything. "I see now…" Validar felt his question was answered. His energy had left him and he fell on his knees "So close…!" Validar's remaining hand went up, pointing towards Emmeryn, in a grip like pose, possibly fantasizing of her death literally by his hand.

Orpheus dropped Stahl's blade and approached the kneeling Validar from behind. He readied it for the fatal strike, pointing it up in a vertical position.

"That's as close as you get!" Orpheus stated as his blade dropped down and slashed through Validar's back, ending his fading life quicker. The body fell with what felt like a huge impact of worry and fear dying with it. Orpheus put away his blade and then approached his two comrades, checking to see if they were dead or alive. "Lady Emmeryn, please use the staff you used on me for these two! I think they're still alive!"

Emmeryn snapped back into reality. She was still entranced by the fact she survived. "Yes, at once!" She used her Physic staff on Stahl first, since it could only concentrate on one person at a time.

"Marth, stay with her just in case there is anyone else still around."

"Yes, of course." Marth agreed as she stayed ever-vigilant.

"Sir Orpheus! I'm here!" Maribelle had arrived with Vaike and rushed over to Sumia's body. "Lord Chrom informed me of these two. I'll focus on Sumia since the Exalt is helping Stahl."

"Yes, please, just keep these two alive. That's all I ask for."

"C'mon, lighten up. They'll be fine, the Vaike can guarantee it!" Vaike said in a poor attempt to cheer Orpheus up.

"Vaike, you make a terrible motivator, y'know that?"

"Ah, come on! I try at least! Plus, you aren't any better!"

"I suppose you got me there." Orpheus barely smiled after hearing that. "Do you think we can move them to the treatment area? There are better places to be fixed up then on the ground."

"Yes. Can you and Vaike carry Stahl? I'll have some ladies carry Sumia. And as for their animal companions, I think Sully can take them to be treated."

"Orpheus!" Speaking of the powerhouse, she had just arrived with Chrom. "Ya still hanging in there?"

"I'll live, but these guys aren't so fortunate."

"Aw crap!" Sully looked to see her fallen Comrades. "Don't you two dare think of dying on me! We're friends!"

"Sully, can you please help get their partners moved to their stables? They need just as much support and care as their riders." Maribelle asked.

"I'll do it as long as you see these two safe. I'll round up the rest of the Cavaliers to get these guys cared for." Sully said as she began to inspect the condition of the Pegasus and Horse.

Stahl was carried by Vaike and Orpheus to a medical room. Meanwhile, Phila arrived and helped carry Sumia on her own to the room as well. There were others who had their fair share of injuries too, so Stahl and Sumia were put in the same room in different beds. Maribelle tended to the Cavalier, while Lissa tended to her Pegasus Knight friend.

"If only I anticipated their attack. Lady Emm and my own Pegasus Knight wouldn't have been put in such risk." The Captain, Phila blamed herself.

"Sumia has already been through enough pain as it is, now this…" Orpheus muttered to himself.

"Pain? Did something happen to her?" Phila overheard. "Answer me, Tactician! Just what are you talking about?"

"Something she's been dealing with in the past few years. I have a lot to pick with you and your unit, but now's not the time for that. Plus, I'm tired and need someone to treat me. That Physic from Emmeryn was only a temporary thing." Orpheus had attempted to blow the situation, but Phila wanted to know.

"Orpheus, I order you to speak of this, I need to know. Tell me, now."

"Lady Phila. Orpheus. Please take this outside. This is the treatment area. Show your respect or else I'll have to resort to asking Sully to dealing with you."

"Ah, my apologies, Lady Maribelle." Phila bowed. "Please Orpheus, let's take this outside."

Orpheus sighed and raised his arms up, letting his head shake in discontent. "Very well, let's go. Don't keep me too long since I am technically part of the injured."

"Of course." Phila nodded as they left and got out of the medical area.

Orpheus went over the story from the beginning, starting when he bumped into the red-hair knight and Sumia afterword.

"Oh, you mean Cordelia then? She's the only one with red hair in our unit."

"Yes, her. I was told by Sumia about her and their backstory." Orpheus said as he explained the origins of their friendship.

"I was told of that by Sumia, but it doesn't explain what this has to do with the 'pain' you spoke of." Phila's tone grew more irritated. Not by much however.

"I'm getting to that." Orpheus pointed out. "I'm warning you now, here's where I'm going to likely lose my composure."

"If that's what it takes... Very well."

"Apparently, they were both picked on very harshly in their first years of training. Because of how good they were. Now, I don't know how you train your sisters, but I expect at least every unit in the army to at least show respect in their groups. It infuriates me to see that it's because of your soldiers that Sumia suffered the way she did. I understand entirely why she is so hard on herself and why she tries so hard for attention. She wants to make the friends she couldn't make in her time as a trainee. She wants to be as strong as she aspired to be in her beginning as a Pegasus Knight. But their insipid poison for words had shot her down. Harder than any arrow an Archer can shoot."

"I…"

"Lady Phila, I don't doubt you and suspect you of approving it. But if this went on for _years_, how did it slip past you for so long!? What if others were verbally abused just like this?" His tone grew heavier and louder. "I may be a sarcastic and unsympathetic person who sees my comrades as just soldiers and nothing more, but I would never use my words to push them to that far." Orpheus took deep breath after speaking. It was a mouthful after all. He sighed before speaking again. "...Look. All I ask is that you make sure none of this happens again. It's up to you and me to fix as much of this as possible."

"Orpheus, I understand your plight. But since I don't know who had done it, I promise to do what little I can; to assist you in helping Sumia and Cordelia with this. I had remembered being shining with positivity and eagerness. But it changed to anxiety and self-consciousness, and I never knew why… this is my responsibility as Captain of the Pegasus Knights. However, since I'm to leave with you all to guard the Exalt, I'll only be able send a letter to the Pegasus Knights expressing my concerns about this matter for now."

"That's fine. Once this war is over, we should see to this. I'll likely check up on all other groups in case this is not just a small thing."

"Indeed. It's not uncommon for this to happen in armies, but it's my job as a Captain to see to it that my fellow Knights are safe from all kinds of harm. Especially from our very own men and women."

"Alright, well thank you for understanding. I need to go back and see to my own treatments."

"Yes and I need to go back and check up on the Exalt again. If you'll excuse me." Phila bowed and left.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Orpheus said to himself once she left. "And here I was expecting a pride argument on how they couldn't be bad. Oh well."

Orpheus walked back to Sumia and Stahl's room with a slow pace. It was then that a figure appeared in front of him.

"Marth."

"Tactician." It was her again.

"What brings you all the way here? You look like you were coming out of Sumia and Stahl's room?"

"Well, she reminded me of a person I hold dear."

"Ah, I see. Fair enough."

"Anyway, I was just on my way out. If you'll excuse me." She continued to move, walking past him.

"Wait. There's something I need to ask you."

"...Very well. I'll answer only one question, so make it count." Marth stopped to hear him out, but kept her back at him.

"Thank you." Orpheus said with a sigh of relief, if you could call it that. "So… back in our battle at the Arena, did you try to kill me?" Marth's eyes glared to the right, she couldn't see him, but she didn't like where this was going already. "I'm no expert on Killer Instinct, but I've had enough people come at my life to tell at least when someone is trying to rub me out. Despite knowing all those rules _not_ to kill another combatant, did you still intend to go through with that? And if so, why? What did I do to you in the past I cannot remember?"

"That counts as two questions I'm afraid to say." Marth said as she had placed her hand on her sword, readying to draw it out. "Are you sure you wish to accuse me of something of such a great caliber?"

"I'm certain. You are the very reason I've been training, y'know. If I'd been right, at least I've gotten better to hold my own if you really did come out for my life again. And if I'm wrong, oh well, I got stronger for this army's sake."

"So you've thought of all possibilities, then?"

"Yes, I have."

"Hmmm... maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I did go after your life, or maybe you're overthinking."

"So you don't intend to answer me then?"

"I said I would answer one question, and I did."

"Well, this would be the part where I force it out of you…"

"And this would be my part where we confirm if your theory is true or not."

"But… I won't fight you now. Out of respect for what you did for Chrom and Emmeryn, I won't fight you now. But pray we meet again alone, then I would most certainly like to get the answer out of you. No matter what it takes."

"A wise choice."

"Wise? Because I'm actually showing consideration for my comrades?"

"Let's go with that. Now then, I must leave. I've done enough here already."

"If you say so. Leave; before I change my mind… And in case, my theory of me harming you in the memories I cannot remember _is_ true, then I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do about it now." After he said that, she left. She did not say a word, only her footsteps would make any sound. She did not even acknowledge his parting words. Afterwards with much expected disdain, he went to check up on his condition. He needed some rest for at least a day and Chrom arrived afterwards, saying that the plan to leave would have to wait another day for the sake of the Shepherds needing the rest, Sumia and Stahl included.

He was sitting on a chair near them, with only Maribelle there to talk to.

"So, you're certain there is no trouble for them to worry about anymore?"

"Why yes, as long as they rest tomorrow, then they should be ready to depart with us." Maribelle nodded as she grabbed her Parasol.

"Good. Hey Maribelle, can you do me a favor?"

"And what might that be?"

"Can you bring me a blanket?"

"What? I cannot allow someone to stay here near the patients!"

"But Maribelle, please. I owe these two my life after today; I want to at least stay here as watch to do something for them."

"...Oh, all right, but do not get any horrific ideas with Sumia or disturb Stahl, whose condition is worse! If I see their conditions worsened by the sunrise, your life is forfeit!"

"Yeah, sure sure. I won't do any of that."

"I'll hold you to your word, then." Maribelle said as she went off and returned with a blanket for Orpheus. He spent time thinking to himself about the day, but eventually his tired body gave in. Despite how much he wanted to stay awake, his body protested his will greatly.

It was about 3 A.M. and Sumia had just woken up, after her eyes opened up completely, she jumped up. "Orpheus!" She said aloud, before cringing in pain.

"Awake now, are ya?" Stahl laughed to himself a bit, who seemed to have been awake for some time.

"What happened?"

"We got knocked out by that Sorcerer guy."

"Oh no! We both died and are in the afterlife!" Sumia put her hands on her head, shaking in shock. "We couldn't help Orpheus and now look at us!

"Calm down, Sumia. Besides, he's right there." Stahl said as he pointed out to the sleeping Orpheus. "Keep it down or you'll wake him up."

"Orphe-eep!" Sumia nearly shouted his name aloud before she covered her mouth up. "We failed and now he's with us too…!"

"We're not dead, he saved our unconscious heads."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, or so the nightshift cleric said." Stahl messed with his hair before explaining the details.

"...Wow. He really is a strong person."

"He still felt bad about it though, but I think we should make it up to him when we have the chance. We owe him a lot. This whole army does really."

"Yes! I know what I should do. I'll make him some lunch after this war is over. Would you like some too?"

"Sure! I'm always up for eating food."

"Hee hee, I hope everything gets better soon. I'm excited for this already!" The cheery Pegasus Knight felt she had a lot of her energy return to her, before cringing back in some pain. "Ow, Owww."

"Maybe you should let your pain subside before thinking about anything."

**Hero: **Now we know who Orpheus' two best friends are, them being Stahl and Sumia. I've always wondered why Sumia was so hard on herself and after seeing Cordelia's support with the Male Avatar, it got me thinking if that was connected somehow. I mean, if you think about it, it is likely. I doubt the girl was hard on herself only to make herself better at what she does. So I wanted to tackle on this issue for both of them. This will be a big issue for Orpheus to find a solution to. As I said before, the theme for this fic is "Resolve" and sometimes, past events can hinder you while you fight for your goal. But it is possible to make them be a benefit. Past, Present, & "Future" can all affect your resolve after all, so we'll see one of each here throughout the story.

Now then, time for a bit of info on Orpheus. Today I'll mention his dual-attack lines:

"All too easy."  
"I have you now!"  
"C'mere you!"

I also referenced another battle at the end of the fight between Orpheus and Validar, I get the feeling one of you may notice it. Maybe since it's hard to reference things only through text.

Now, to go a bit off topic, I had to actually think of sensible ages for everyone since the only ages we know for sure are Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, & Aversa's(believe it or not) ages. So once Cherche comes into play(Btw, guess who I'm shipping her with, no not Orpheus.), I'll mention their ages.

Next chapter I had to split into two parts since I had two battles in mind, but I don't want another long chapter like this for at least for the Arc 1 finale. But get ready for your heart to be torn apart if you like certain characters and it's time we make the Tactician do what he should've done throughout the story imo!(Hint, it involves Chrom.) I'm looking forward to the next chapter already. Anyway, please share your thoughts on the chapter, I would greatly appreciate it. Now I have kept you here longer than I should, so I'll let you be on your way. Take care, stay golden and next time we take to the skies!


	5. Chapter 5 Sisters

**Hero: **Well, you shouldn't see this as a filler chapter, you'll see what I mean when you're about halfway done. I have some little notes to point out that I think I haven't said yet. 1: I'll be using the word "unit" as a bit of an umbrella term. Basically, I'll use it as both singular(for one person) and a group(Like say, a unit of Paladins for example) so get used to that and I hope it doesn't confuse you. 2: I will be incorporating a couple of OCs. But most, if not all of these will be minor and not relevant to the plot. Basically, they'll be around for the sake of character development.(Though one MAY get with one of the single guys that are leftover, I'm still not sure there.) Hope you don't mind and now here it is, Ch. 5 of "Resolve of a Family" I hope you enjoy this one and be sure you your heart is ready along with your body.(That sounded really perverted, I'm sorry.)

* * *

Chapter 5

Footsteps could be heard, though everything was shrouded in darkness. The silhouette of a fallen and broken man could be seen.

"How did…. my own son… kill me!? My purpose is too significant… to be done here so easily is so… Arghh!" The Sorcerer said in pain.

He stood there for moments, clutching the spot of where his right hand was with the remaining one. It was then that another set of footsteps could be heard. This time they were approaching him from the front. It was a hooded figure, with only the bottom of his face able to barely be seen. However, blackened flames were surrounding him. It was like his aura; frightening.

"Validar." The eerie figure spoke with clear authority.

"Who are you…? Where did you come from?"

"I am… the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to bring about a great destiny that must be seen through to the end. An end… of despair."

"I-Impossible! It can't be you... Could it really be-!?"

"I am the wings of despair. My breath brings ruin. I am…" The being removed the hood cloaking his identity. "...the fell dragon, Grima."

"I-It is you!"

"I shall grant you a gift. Cherish it wisely." The being laughed.

"What are you-Arghhh! What's happening to me!?" Valiar writhed in pain.

"I am undoing the damage done to you and your life. But in order for you to come back, you must experience the pain again. Doing this will also exhaust the majority of my power, so I suggest you be grateful like the inferior being you are."

"GRAAAH!" Validar continued screaming in agony.

"Now then, while you whine like the little dog that you are, hear my words. You will spawn in a Grimleal hideout hidden deep in Ylisse. You will spend your time recuperating yourself there so that your now returning hand will stay in place. Even with my power, I can only do this much without a boost from the Fire Emblem. Aversa must have persuaded Gangrel to begin his assault." The Dragon said to himself. "Now then, writhe and be patient while I wait for time to turn back to the original path." The Dragon spoke as he instantly vanished, leaving a pained Validar.

* * *

"Awake with you, Orpheus!" The proud classy voice spoke to the sleeping Tactician, hitting him with an umbrella.

"Ow! What was that for!?" The Tactician growled as he just now woke up.

"It's nearly lunchtime! You have been sleeping all morning! Stahl and Sumia had already left to their rooms, yet you still sleep there!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now you must leave so the staff may clean this room." Maribelle ordered.

"Oh, okay then." Orpheus complied as he left the room. After taking some steps into the garden, he stretched and gave a loud yawn. He must have used a lot of energy to sleep that long. Orpheus had then checked up on the Exalt again and spoke to Chrom and Lissa about everyone elses conditions.

"So we should be going soon no later than tomorrow?"

"Yes, especially now that we need to relocate Emm to a safer place." Chrom nodded.

"Very well."

"Say, you sure we shouldn't leave today? I mean, we're kinda in a hurry due to this war coming our way." Orpheus asked.

"That's what I said, but Sis said we can't go just yet. That, 'we should leave the next day for the sake of the injured.'" Lissa whined a bit while quoting her sister.

"I know, but I've got this bad feeling ever since I woke up."

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" Lissa questioned.

"...I'm not sure. I just can't shake this strange feeling. Oh well. I should get going though. I'll be reading while the rest of this minor pain subsides."

"Very well. Take it easy and we'll see you tomorrow." Chrom parted with Orpheus. The Tactician retired to his room after eating some lunch and continued reading on the Tutamen form, hoping there would be some way of countering magic, but there was not much to be taught here really. Despite the frustration, he simply kept his studies up for nearly most of the afternoon, but he then challenged Virion to a strategy battle simulation. However, the results stayed the same.

"…A win for me yet again!"

"Damn Virion, I'm no match for you it seems."

"You're tactics have some offense, but it's more defensive. I took that to my advantage."

"Indeed you did. But it's just a matter of priorities."

"But I must ask, why do you put so much emphasis on keeping them out of the severity of my assault? Yes, that's common sense in battle, but even on weak attacks, you repel for a trap or something to that magnitude." Virion questioned the Tactician.

"Well, my priority is to keep as much of my soldiers as alive as possible. I need them to keep living for another battle."

"Really? Do you care for your troops that much?"

"As heartless as it sounds, I wouldn't say its care. I'm a Tactician and it's my job to see to it that everyone fights for as long as can be. Basically, I need to use their abilities for as much as I can."

"I see. I must say, I am speechless as to how to respond to that."

"Why, did you expect something more noble out of me?"

"No, it's just, I can't tell if what you said is true or not. The 'care' part I mean."

"Oh, like I said, it's my job and isn't the job of a Tactician or any Leader to see every soldier come home?"

"Yes, indeed…" Virion was somewhat hesitant, leaving a perplexed Orpheus. "But, I say; do you have any use for that sword? If not, I'd be happy to buy it off of you."

"My golden sword?" Orpheus looked on the sword wrapped up near him before shaking his head. "No way. That's the only connection I got to any past I have. Why do you want it? Do you know what it is?"

"No, it's just that I never seen you use it, so I pegged it for battle-worn antique." Virion explained.

"Oh no, it's sharp, believe it or not; I just can't use it yet. It's surprisingly hard to wield properly."

"Is that so? I assume you tested this against Lord Chrom and Sir Lon'qu?"

"Yep, but that didn't work so well. Lon'qu could use it, but he said it takes time to master. Even he had some trouble using it. So I could keep it with me since it's a bit personal."

"That is a sensible reason. If I learn of any details, I'll be sure to pass them on to you."

"Thanks, Virion. Now how about a game of chess before calling it a day?"

"I do not mind one more win to add to my totals."

"I've only beat you three times and I intend to make it four! It is on, now!"

* * *

In the early morning, Orpheus had got up and grabbed his blades, heading out to check on the convoy and assure everything was there. He wasn't as good in memory of these details as Frederick was.

"Orpheus!" A familiar Pegasus rider called out as she and her partner descended toward the Tactician.

"Oh, Sumia, feeling better?"

"Yup! Are you ready to get going?"

"Yeah. Though I shouldn't have been put to Convoy duty. This is more of Frederick's thing."

"He's guarding Lady Emmeryn along with Captain Chrom. You're the only one good enough for this."

"If you say so. I just hope we get someone who's better at this." Orpheus sighed. "I wonder if that's even possible…" Orpheus' mind began to drift off as he waited for everyone else to prepare.

* * *

Near the border between Plegia and Ylisse, a lone woman had gathered as many of her subordinates into the hall as she could, claiming a letter had arrived the night before with the intention of it being read aloud to everyone; like reading a really personal note in front of a class. It was from the Captain of the entire Pegasus Knight command, Phila:

"_To my fellow sisters,_

_I was told by Chrom's recent comrade and head Tactician, Orpheus, of something. According to what he heard from Sumia herself, apparently some of those who trained with her had once bullied her. No, as he put it, it was 'abuse.' He went into detail at my request, and as you have all once heard, with the Exalt nearly killed, but saved thanks to the very same man, I can't help but to be put near the edge. I'm not asking anyone to come forward or take responsibility, but we are already now in war with Plegia. A Spiteful War filled with Vengeance on both sides to an extent. I believe the last thing we need is a war between each other. After this is all over, I want us to start bonding and becoming closer together, worthy of the title 'sister' in which we call ourselves; A title that sets us apart from the rest of Ylisse's army; at least that's what I believe. Now please, stay vigilant, and may we meet again soon._

_From your big sister,  
Phila"_

"Alright, you have heard it, now it's time we prepare for duty." The leader said, heading out the door. After she left, some of the girls started giggling to themselves and gossiped amongst themselves, while some had expressions filled with melancholy, of either guilt or sympathy. Cordelia, the best friend of Sumia, was shocked at how this Tactician mentioned by her Lord, and now Captain Phila, was able to learn this bit of information so quickly in the time he's made his presence apparent. Was he a close friend of Sumia too? Or did he pry it out of her just to make himself look better? All these questions circulated through the woman, but before her mind could think of a reasonable scenario, two Knights walked up to the redhead with a smug look on their face.

"Hey, Cordelia. I didn't think Sumia would actually rat us out. Guess she can't really keep her mouth shut." The one with blonde hair spoke up.

"You sure it was the wannabe Tactician that Lord Chrom picked up off the floor and not some other person who snitched on us?" The brunette named Raine then added herself into the forced conversation. "I dunno, maybe someone in this very room?" She then gave a light shove to Cordelia after a moment's hesitation, but Cordelia kept herself on balance, as if expecting it.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me." She tried to brush them off to continue her duties, but the other Knight grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Look Cordelia, we all know you went to Ylisstol before that attack on the castle to deliver the report. Did you tell her, but you came up with a scapegoat hoping to escape the blame?" The blonde's grip grew tighter, as if due to fear of Phila's wrath.

"Again, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I did what I had to do so I could come back here to continue my duty. If I have time to gossip, I would have time to also work." Cordelia affirmed as she removed the woman's arm. "I suggest you take that last part to heart."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" The blonde's tone worsened as she readied her hand for a slap, but suddenly, an explosion could be heard. And then the alarm bell rang, signifying Plegia's first attack.

"Ladies! To battle stations! Plegia is here, along with King Gangrel himself! We must defend the nation!"

The mood disappeared, even the obnoxious knights sprinted to where the Pegasi were at, prepping for take-off.

As soon as everyone got onto their Pegasi, the leader moved up, readying to lead the group into flight.

"Our objective is to hold back the Plegians and if possible, capture or kill King Gangrel. But our priority is to not let one soldier get past the border. If we fail, all of Ylisse is lost! Now join me, my sisters! As we fight for Lady Emmeryn, Captain Phila, and all of Ylisse itself!"

"Yes, big sister!" All of the fellow Pegasus Knights said in unison as they all took off to the sky.

"Accelerate to Attack Speed! Remember your training!" The units separated into smaller groups, taking on all the Wyvern Riders that Gangrel had deployed. The average Wyvern unit was tough, but the quick Pegasi evened out the playing field.

Cordelia glanced down to see Ylissean soldiers fighting off most of Gangrel's army, some keeping the archers distracted, which was for the betterment of this battle. Cordelia dived downward towards the surface, and pierced an unsuspecting Archer in one fell swoop. Most of her comrades had little trouble, either doing tactics similar to Cordelia's or simply dealing with the flying units. The battle was tough, yet seemed winnable.

And suddenly, a lone Pegasi flew into the battlefield from the opposing side. It was an ebony-shaded Pegasi with a white haired woman riding it. As she observed the Ylisseans fight so desperately, she spotted Cordelia, the redhead fighting off foes on her own with a couple of her comrades far enough to give her the distance needed. Her smirk turned to a glare as she raised her arm skyward.

"Bring out the rest of the main course! It's time we stop playing with them!" As she gave the order, an entire fleet of Wyverns took the skies over from the forests from where they were hidden. Fighters and Myrmidons also emerged from hiding, as if waiting for the call. It completely outnumbered the already heavily guarded border by at least ten-fold. With no time to ready themselves, they faced a huge onslaught. As hard as they fought, the Ylissean border defense began to drastically dwindle. The Pegasi unit was the only one holding out… until the archers began attacking from the forests. The first to fall was one with blonde hair, the very same person who had pestered Cordelia and Sumia when they had first entered. Despite how she treated Cordelia, seeing the first victim shook her up.

"No!" Her words rang through to the other Pegasus Knights, alert that archers had them all targeted. However, if it wasn't the Archers, it would be the Wyvern Riders who would attempt to take out the airborne unit. Angered and terrified, Cordelia readied her lance all the same. She focused on the Dark Flier, Aversa, hoping to cause a dent in their military might.

"Mhmmm, I would not try that dearie. I'd kill you myself, but I'm not in a fighting mood." Aversa warned with a humming tone.

"Well, I am. I'll eliminate you first and then King Gangrel!" Cordelia declared as she assumed a position.

"If you want to die so badly, I suppose. I did want to kill you at some point the moment I laid eyes on you. I am Aversa, leader of the flying unit of Plegia and second in command to the Grimleal!" Avera introduced playfully.

"And I am Cordelia, Pegasus Knight of Ylisse! I will be the last person you see!" She followed, but then charged for an attack. She attempted to get a pierce through, but Aversa merely moved out of the way.

"Oh, please tell me that was a warm-up. I expected much more out of you, Cordelia." She mocked as she continued moving out of Cordelia's attack range. "This is boring, here's some Arcwind to play with." She smirked as she let the paged turn and a small tornado of wind encircle Cordelia, spinning her around. She was merely mocking her and her skill as a Knight. An Arcwind would normally devastate a Flying unit like Cordelia, but it did nothing more than move her around.

"Enough! Ai, flap your wings the opposite direction!" Cordelia directed her Pegasus and as it flapped its wings, it balanced itself and stopped the spinning as the vortex dissipated.

"Clever little Wench, aren't you? No matter, I'll have you dead with the rest of your fellow Ylissean trash."

"You're the one who's trash!" Cordelia provoked.

"Face it, girlie, you're no match for me. I thought you would've taken the hint, but you seem hellbent on me. Not that I blame you for it. I hope you're-"

"Cordelia! Stop, we need to fall back. All of what is left!" Cordelia's captain had intervened, forcing Aversa to draw her distance.

"Captain, we can't let them win! It's as you said-"

"Cordelia, Phila informed me that Chrom is heading to the Eastern Castle, please head there and warn him of the invasion. That way Ylisstol will be prepared! Please, head there or else all will fail. Please give Ylisse hope."

"No way, darling! You won't leave here alive, I shall stop you myself!" Aversa said as she readied her Silver Lance and began her assault, only to have it stopped by the Captain with her very own Silver Lance.

"No way. I believe I'll be a more formidable opponent." The Captain giggled as she looked over to Cordelia for a second. "Go Cordelia! Avenge us all! Please!"

As she spoke that, other Pegasus Knights added a word or two. Ranging from "Good luck!" or "Live on!" and even "Find happiness!"

It was then that the other women from earlier, Raine, flying over to Cordelia, with a distressed look. "After I recalled my own actions and heard bits of them being read aloud, I realized how wrong I was for doing cruel things to you. I know it's sudden, but even before all this, I started to realize ahead of time; I just went with the flow so my friends wouldn't lose faith in me or just disliking me altogether. So please, head out there and find that Tactician guy, Sumia, and Lord Chrom. Let me do this to make up for all the things I did in the past. It's not enough to call atonement, but it's all I can do." Cordelia's eyes began to react, as tears were ready to drop at the tip of a hat. "Please don't cry, we'll all catch up once we take some of these guys out. I promise. Sisters always help each other right? So please… live on."

Cordelia turned her Pegasus around, not showing her face while readying to fly off.

"Tell Sumia I'm… sorry."

"Cordelia, Knight Paragon!" The Captain spoke as she gained some distance from Aversa. "I order you to live! Now go!"

Cordelia and her Pegasus flew at that order. The last order she would ever receive from her sisters. "...As you command, Captain."

"Argh! This will ruin everything! Riders, ignore the other knights and kill the one escaping!" Aversa's tone grew furious. "I'll not have her ruin all of our plans! If our plans are ruined, I'll ruin you myself!"

Her comrades smiled after seeing their stubborn sister listen for a change. The Captain raised her Lance signaling an all-out attack, and so the final stand began, with both sides fighting with all they had. Screams of pride and anguish from both sides could be heard, which had reached Cordelia's ears. Her silent crying turned into loud sobbing as she escaped the now war-torn fortress, with perhaps the most painful scar a soldier could ever have.

* * *

**Hero: **Well, I actually had some pain writing this. This was how I envisioned that battle and it's a shame it isn't talked about. Anyway, that girl Raine will play a bit of a role later on(Of course, she's still dead.) but you'll see as time passes.

Time for another tidbit about Orpheus! Today, it's his dual-guard lines!

"Can't let you do that!"  
"Nope!"  
"Useless!"  
"Yeah, no."

I won't lie, I don't have much to say here, but I do have the next chapter done but I want to work on Chapter 7 first(And I REALLY need to work on my P4G fic) so yeah, I'm not sure when Chapter 6 is gonna go up. Anyway, since I don't have much to say, I'll take my leave. Please share your thoughts on this chapter and if you're up for hearing more of Cordelia and Sumia backstory.(There will be a couple of other characters getting their fair share too, but I'll save their names for later.) So take care, stay golden, and be ready to start to see what it is really like for a soldier to fight in a war; arguably one of the most sensitive topics.


	6. Chapter 6 Grandmaster

**Hero: **I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I heard one of my favorite Actors, Robin Williams has passed away, so it would have felt like a bad thing if I did upload this. A real shame, as Nintendo has lost one of its big Legend of Zelda fans. Anyway, yeah, I had this ready for a while, but I wasn't sure about the way I wrote it. After some tweaks, I am satisfied with this. Anyway, here's Chapter 6 of "Resolve of a Family" Please enjoy it.

Chapter 6

"You traitor!" Orpheus said as the Heirarch, who apparently was an old ally of the Exalted family, now turned against them for the Plegians. "I'll kill you myself!"

The apparent leaders of the group that snuck into Ylisse before the invasion began laughing out loud. "You smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"

"Sir! I'm the one King Gangrel told you about. Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

"I've orders to protect a man, true… but I see no man here! ...Only a Pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

"Perhaps you…. let them go?"

"Are you a chicken now?" The leader questioned as he then mocked the Heirarch as one. "We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are! The axe will fall all the same."

The Barbarian next to the Heirarch began to corner him at the edge of the cliff, swinging his axe and sending him downward to the abyss. The Heirarch could be heard screaming to his death.

"Nice job, Plegians. Though, that was my job to take out that piece of trash!" Orpheus praised as he drew his blade.

"Well met, Ylissean. You would make a fine Plegian soldier." The Rider laughed to himself.

"Orpheus, please! What is wrong with you?" Chrom questioned the very sanity of his friend.

"Some of us nearly died, Emmeryn included; and now that we thought we had her safe enough, only to find out we were betrayed from within and Plegian scouts found us because of that. I like to think I have a right to be a _little_ agitated." Orpheus explained with a lot snark in that mouthful of words.

"Enough, for it's time for the main event! By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me at the capitol! Ylisseans, give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler so you may spare yourself a gory end from me, Vasto!"

"Phila, take Emm to the back of the column. We'll fend these guys off!" Chrom ordered as he and his group readied into position.

"I want Chrom with Sumia, Virion with Miriel, Sully with Kellam, Vaike with Maribelle, and Lon'qu with Lissa; I shall be by myself. Everyone else, stay to the back and guard Emmeryn with all you have!" Everyone took to their positions and the battle was underway. "Chrom, your sword is great against wyverns, so I think you should lead the charge. Sumia should keep you covered."

"Got it." Chrom nodded as he moved forward, taking on and eliminating a Barbarian nearby, but more importantly, he was in the range of a wyvern rider.

"Okay, I'll go bait the other one across the cliff and take him out with my Wind Tome. Virion and Mirel, I want you to cover me."

"If you believe that to be wise, then we shall follow." Miriel agreed as she and Virion moved along.

"Everyone else, move forward and if you can, head into the patches of trees for cover."

"Yes, sir!"

Chrom with Sumia to help him against the aerial fighters was almost a joke. But Orpheus as well had little trouble dealing with them them. Wind Magic was effective against flying units and Wyvern Riders were the worst in dealing with magical attacks. As expected, the Rider saw Orpheus nearly by his lonesome, thinking to be a typical mage. He quickly approached Orpheus and brandished his axe, and attempted to end him in one swift stroke. Orpheus was not a mage however, quickly moving out of the way and used his Wind magic to stun him.

"Do it now, Virion!"

"Very well." Virion complied as he targeted the man atop the Wyvern and shot him off into the chasm below. The startled Wyvern itself simply fled away.

"My thanks."

"It was of course, no trouble at all."

"Excuse me Sir Orpheus, but we must keep moving." Miriel added in.

"Yes, of course." Orpheus nodded as he readied to move on. The plan worked for a time, drawing out the wyvern riders to what they were susceptible too was working. Especially since they had to try to kill Chrom. They had little choice and that was Orpheus' goal. It was risky, but Chrom could easily handle a wyvern or two, especially with Sumia for backup. As they pressed on however, a loud warning could be heard by the Shepherds, which caught their attention.

"Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

"Cordelia!" Sumia called out, after recognizing the voice and the long, red hair "Did she just fly out all the way from the border? That's so far away! Does that mean-No, her pegasus is tired, that means it will…!"

As she called out her name, Cordelia's Pegasus slowly descended into an area with trees. "Please rest Ai, you've flown so far non-stop. I'll protect you now." Cordelia pet her friend as she readied her lance, facing towards the direction of which she came, seeing the little darkened blips in the distance.

"Oh no, Orpheus! Her Pegasus is tired and I think I see Wyverns coming this way!"

"This is gonna go to hell if she dies…!" Orpheus then closed his eyes, shutting the world around him for a moment of thinking what he can do. But it was then where he had little choice. "Okay, new plan! Lissa & Lon'qu, follow my lead! I need Lissa to give that Pegasus energy. If she can fly again, she can at least take care of herself better. The rest of you pull back into the trees for cover! I think these guys are going to capitalize on our pull-back!"

"But Orpheus! We need everyone here, if we break formation, they will get an edge!" Chrom argued.

"This is no time for arguing, Chrom! This is exactly why I'm suggesting you take cover! To better your damn odds! Now follow orders!" Orpheus commanded with authority as he rushed to the weary Pegasus Knight!"

"Orpheus!" Chrom called out, but with no response. Lon'qu and Lissa began to follow Orpheus' while the rest of the group began to pull back as ordered.

"Lon'qu, you guard Lissa as she heals up Cordelia's Pegasus, I'll guard them both."

"Will the two of us be enough?" Lon'qu asked as they hurried on.

"I would have asked for more if it wasn't enough. Plus, I'm ready for five Wyvern Riders. This Wind tome will make them want to prioritize me over her. They'll know this will be more of a threat as long as they don't realize her Pegasus is nearly drained."

"Understood." Lon'qu nodded as they took to positions in front of Cordelia.

"I got your Pegasus! Please keep her still!" Lissa said to the nearly exhausted Knight.

"Yes, please help her. We've come all the way from the border-"

"Save that info for now, lady! These bastards are almost here and I'll make sure they pay!" Orpheus shouted as he readied his tome. "I'll see to it that you live. If what Sumia said was true, then I think I know why you're really here."

"Are you perhaps, Orpheus?"

"Am I that famous already? All I did was win a tournament." Orpheus jokingly bragged.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Vasto had personally moved in to take out Chrom.

"Gods, this guy is more skilled than I thought!"

"Please hang in there, Captain!" Sumia supported the stunned Lord.

"I warned you, and now you'll pay you damn fools!" Vasto laughed.

"I say, do you ever shut that mouth of yours?" An accented voice said hidden in the trees.

"What was that!?" The man's smile quickly changed as he saw an arrow hit his wyvern.

"Now, Lord Chrom!" Virion suggested.

"Right! On my mark, Sumia!" Chrom charged in and slashed the injured wyvern, causing his rider to lose balance. Sumia followed up with a quick pierce through the Leader, putting him on Death's door.

"You doves think… killing me will change anything?" Vasto said giving one last laugh. "Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you... bleed away...with the rest..."

"They're…!" Sumia was too shocked to finish her sentence.

"Gods, no!"

Back where the lone Pegasus Knight was, they continued staying by her side, with Lissa about halfway done treating the Pegasus.

"They're here!" Lon'qu pointed out. "Five of them!"

"Get ready to Lon'qu; just like how I planned. Jump!" Orpheus ordered as Lon'qu took a leap of faith. Orpheus used his Wind magic to give a boost towards one of the Wyvern riders, actually landing the back of one.

"Aaah!" The Rider screamed as he was taken out in one swift strike, with no chance to fight back.

"Keep away from that man! He is a demon!" The leader of the unit ordered, making them forced to separate. This did not stop Lon'qu however, as he jumped to at least one more, also fatally ending him before returning to Lissa's side.

"You'll learn I'm one too!" Orpheus taunted as he launched a burst of wind, which pushed a rider off into the canyon. After that, he could tell the other two remaining were on edge about him. Orpheus put his tome away; deeming it useless from here on. He then brandished a Steel sword, readying to take out the remaining two. The other flew around, attempting to attack him at the same time. However, the leader pulled back just before the key moment, to distract Orpheus from their original goal.

"She's mine!"The last underling claimed as he readied his axe.

"Oh no you don't!" Orpheus moved in, readying to guard the Knight with his life.

"Then you die first-Agh!" The Rider was silenced by a Javelin, but Orpheus turned around to see it was Cordelia, who looked like she just threw it.

"You know, I never said I _couldn't _defend myself." She smirked.

"You know, I like you and your attitude a lot already." Orpheus gave a smirk of his own.

"Damn, this doesn't look good…!" The leader was backing away, preparing to flee back to his army, but it was then an arrow showed up and piercing through the man fatally, finishing him in mere seconds.

"Wow, you love making your entrances flashy, don't you Virion."

"But I must show myself worthy of this group, you know?" Virion responded with a proud smile.

"Fair enough." Orpheus shrugged as he turned back the Pegasus Knight. "Well, the battle is won and now Miss Cordelia, I have some questions to ask you after I gather Chrom and Lady Emmeryn."

Orpheus gathered everyone after ensuring no one else from Plegia was still standing. As Cordelia saw Emmeryn and Chrom appear, what had happened not too long ago instantly came to mind. "Your Grace! My Prince! Please run! Run as far and fast as you can!"

"Whoa, what's going on now all of a sudden?" Orpheus quickly questioned in confusion.

"More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march from you!"

"Cordelia! Please tell me our border remains secure!" Phila then added herself into the conversation, with her voice sounding more distraught. "Please tell me our sisters are still out there fighting!"

"Gangrel himself led his might against us. They completely outnumbered us by at least ten-fold! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters told me to flee and warn the exalt...!" Cordelia's words were getting more difficult for her to say. As the events began replaying for the sake of the group, her tears returned. "I should have stayed…! _**I should have stayed!**_"Now she had succumbed to despair. She couldn't speak even if she tried. Sumia had quickly rushed over and clinged to her friend. Phila had also approached her to offer her support to her sister. "Ah, gods I can still hear the screams!"

Such a sight really stung to Orpheus. Despite his general care-free and unsympathizing attitude, with of recent events, he really did sympathize with her. But there was nothing he could do for her at the moment. All he could do is stand there and watch. That, was what bothered him the most.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty." Phila had attempted to comfort her young sister. "Our sisters prized your youth. You've many years left to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak… Their legacy deserved better." Cordelia countered.

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. And they know that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I… How can I go on like this? They were my… my family…!" Cordelia continued to sob. "Gods… Gods, no…"

Orpheus walked up a bit closer than where he was, as if it was his turn to speak. "It's going to be all right Miss Cordelia. I'll see to it we make them pay. That's my promise to you as a Tactician." Orpheus said as he straightened his robes. "Well, I think we should leave the sisters be for a moment. Emmeryn, we need to discuss our next course of action."

"Of course. I have already reached a decision."

"And what might that be?"

"I must return to the capital."

"What!?" Orpheus was wide-eyed to hear such a decision.

"Your Grace, I cannot advise such-" Phila attempted to dissuade her.

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light… The people would panic. Riot. More lives would be needlessly lost." Emmeryn explained with a sorrowful expression before turning to Chrom and passing him something. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom said, still in shock as to hearing Emmeryn's decision.

"Take it Ferox- to safety."

"And leave you? No, Emm." Chrom grunted in disagreement.

"No part in House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I can only hope it finds a better guardian in you than me."

"Emm, don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up!"

"I'm not giving up Chrom. I'm only giving what I can."

"Emm, please! This is madness!"

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Now Lissa started to grow emotional due to her older sister's desire.

"Lissa, please stay with Chrom. I command it."

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you too!" Lissa began to cry.

"Dry your tears, love; this is not good-bye." Emmeryn said to her sister as she lowered herself to personally wipe away her tears.

"Your Grace, the Pegasus Knights will escort you back to the capital."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you." Emmeryn nodded as she turned away to leave.

"I shall keep both the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word." Frederick said with a stern expression.

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

"It is my honor."

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom." Phila ordered.

"But, Captain-" Cordelia tried to convince her stay, but it was already decided.

"I know your heart is heavy and you wish to avenge your sisters, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

"As you command, Captain. I will pray for your success."

"Come, Phila. We must go." Emmeryn said as she knew her return was urgent, but Chrom was not finished.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!"

"Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!" Chrom interrupted her. "Ylisse needs you! _We_ need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

Emmeryn stayed silent, as if taking a moment to appreciate their existence one more time. "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything." She turned and embraced both her siblings. Giving them all the warmth of care she could give, she let go after what felt like the rest of her life. "As for the peace I seek… You cannot see who it is for." Emmeryn took a step back, with then a solemn expression. "I have to go. I'm sorry-I truly am. Let us embrace in Ylisstol when you return with reinforcements. I know you will return." Chrom would only complain, but Emmeryn would smile again. "The blood of the First Exalt flows strong within us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I know it. Safe journey Chrom; Lissa." And with that, she walked away with Phila. Orpheus was not pleased with this, but there wasn't much he could do. But then, an idea came to him. He quickly ran to the Exalt hoping to stop her before it was too late.

"Emmeryn, please wait!" Orpheus called out, stopping the Exalt.

"Are you going to try to convince me not to go?" The Exalt asked.

"No. I can see it in your eyes you won't be changed." Orpheus huffed. "That resolve is undeniable and I can't stop you, but… I want to help you."

"How so?"

"I want to be there if Gangrel invades Ylisstol. I would be able to do what I can to route the enemy with my tactics. Plus, I owe you for saving my life back with that Sorcerer guy." Orpheus gave a wide grin before giving a short laugh.

"I see. I'm so glad to see you care for our people so much, Orpheus."

"Well, if I have to be honest, I don't consider myself the caring type. I'm not sure if what you say is truth or not, but I do want everyone to live on. Especially since they did nothing wrong. That's just human nature right?"

"I suppose so." Emmeryn smiled.

"It's my job as a Tactician to see the Shepherds safe. I believe I can see this whole nation to safety."

"Do you entirely believe so?"

"Yes. Especially after seeing your resolve, I feel I can meet that quota. I just hope you allow me to prove myself."

Emmeryn gave it a moment to consider it, but then reached her answer. "Very well. I hereby appoint you Grandmaster of the entire Ylissean army. Effective immediately. Despite how little there is left of it, I hope you lead them well."

"Thank you Emmeryn. I won't let you down." Orpheus bowed in gratitude.

"However… I want you to go gather the reinforcements here first."

"What!? But you just said-!"

"Yes. I want you to be our nation's Tactician. But, I believe you are needed more with Chrom. I would rather have him with the safest defense right now right now."

"Orpheus, I also want you to stay with Chrom. But not just for that." Phila added in her own thoughts into the mix.

"You too Lady Phila!?"

"Yes, though I have a request." Phila nodded. "Despite my words, I believe Cordelia is traumatized by the loss of her sisters and being powerless about it. I think it will haunt her for gods know how long. While I'm with Emmeryn, I want you to be there for her. Sumia will do all she can, but I believe your words have a better chance to reach Cordelia than Sumia's."

Orpheus sighed, it's like they discarded what he just said. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to help them both, but he didn't know where to start. All he could do was sigh. "All right, I can't say I can guarantee she'll completely get over it, but I _did_ agree that I'd help them both." Orpheus shrugged with with his arms moving up. "I guess I should go follow my Lady Exalt's orders. I shall see you when we return." Orpheus began to walk back.

"...Wait, please!" Emmeryn called to him.

"But I can't delay in carrying out my first order, milady." Orpheus continued his little charade just to leave.

"There's something I want to tell you before you leave."

"...Very well." Orpheus listened to her words. They were motivating, but it was like she figured out exactly what he needed to hear. Her understanding of the human mind was… godly. When she finished, he could not help but smile. This was why she was the Exalt. "Thank you, Emmeryn. I appreciate your words. But… I do need to get going."

"Of course. I shall see you soon." Emmeryn nodded as he left.

"He is an interesting person." Phila said to herself with a smile.

"Yes. I can see a lot of potential in him. But whether it is good or bad, we shall see. He just doesn't know himself enough. Or he chooses not to."

"You think so? That may explain his sarcastic attitude sometimes."

"I believe that is a cover for his true emotions. I think he sees emotions in a negative light. But I hope someone can change that thought."

"I hope so too. Maybe Cordelia, Sumia, or one of the Shepherds can help him see that."

"I hope so too. Now… let us return home."

**Hero: **Well now, hope you don't mind me cutting out Emm's speech to Orpheus. I wanted to purposely hide it for now, but don't worry, you'll hear about it in a couple of chapters from now. So yes, he is a Grandmaster now(By word) but don't expect power changes and stuff like that since I want to keep this somewhat realistic. I won't lie, I find it weird to read about Master Seals giving people power in fics. To me, it's a game mechanic and should be kept in-game, but I don't blame people for doing so. Some skills won't even be seen here(Like counter, even though I LOVE that skill) but stuff like Ignis, I will need to explain it in some way which I have a couple of ideas in mind. Now then, from here, we'll be working on Cordelia and Sumia's conflicts again, but we've heard Sumia's side and that will likely be resolved first and then Corelia's. As I said last chapter or so(And I'll bring this up each and every chapter so no one will jump the gun on this), the theme of this fic is resolve and we're dealing with how past events can affect one's resolve and as long as you let them eat at you, you can never reach that goal you desire entirely.

Anyway, this one is a little obscure, but I wanted to change it up from the quotes for today's tidbit on Orpheus. The MBTI thing has been popular these days, so I took the test as if Orpheus was taking it and he got ISTJ. Also, he is Chaotic Good on the Alignment Scale.

Anyway, my question to you now is who do you think Orpheus is gonna get with? We've seen some interesting women so far and I'm curious to as your thoughts on him. Go ahead and tell me via review or PMs(If you feel you wish to converse with me on this) I want you to even criticize his character. Is he how you wanted him to be? Does he have flaws or even contradict himself sometimes in your eyes? Good, I want him to do that. It will make for good development as soon as he realizes his errors. Hell, I actually expect some people to dislike him as time goes on.(Especially in Arc III and beyond.) But anyway, tell me all these and more in reviews or PMs. I really do want to hear your feedback and who knows, you may give me some inspirations for a scene or two. Anyway, I need to work on my P4 fic again. Take care, stay golden, and next time: An eavesdropped conversation that ends with a punch at the speed of a falcon!? What's going on?


	7. Chapter 7 Equal Care

**Hero: **This chapter is perhaps my first one where I can see hate coming in. It involves Chrom, and we know how well loved he is, so yeah, get used to me going into popular character's and showing that they are capable of flaws too. Anyway, I'll go into detail after you finish this chapter.(Yeah, I'm really expecting lots of hate for this.) But another note, get used to a few shorter chapters for now because I will be building up to another long chapter like the Validar fight. I hope you're ready for that when it comes. Anyway, here's Chapter 7 of "Resolve of a Family" Please enjoy and try to keep an open-mind, Royal family fans.

Chapter 7

The group had to march on for a bit before setting up camp. They were tired from that fight, seeking rest. Well-deserved rest. But starting from the next day onward, they would move quickly the capital of Regna Ferox to mobilize their army for to take on Gangrel. Cordelia had calmed herself down mostly by then, but she had to settle in with the Shepherds quickly. Adaptability was necessary right now. But she wanted to ask Orpheus something to clear any suspicions and thank him for his care for her best friend if there was no malice in him. As she headed towards his tent, she spotted him going away from the camp; but for what, she didn't know. She decided to catch up since it might have been better if no one was around. It was then that she saw a familiar sight. Chrom, someone she has been infatuated with for as long as she could remember. She didn't however, like how he looked. He had this infuriated expression on him. She chose to hide herself and eavesdropped on Orpheus and Chrom's conversation.

"Orpheus, why did you break the plan? Some of us nearly died because of that decision of yours."

"Why, you ask? I wanted Cordelia to live, as she proved, Ylisstol was in danger. She had information with her and furthermore, I am a _Tactician_; isn't saving as many lives as possible while defeating the enemy the job you put me up for?"

"Yet you endangered us all the same!" Chrom retorted.

"Chrom, you may be used to little fights with brigands; barbarians with little combat experience who are used to having things their way, but I've got news for you. _This is a war!_ This is nothing compared to what you're used to. No matter what, you are always in danger of losing your life. Even the best tactics are not guaranteed to keep you alive on the battlefield; all you have to lean on is your advisor's support and your own skill." Orpheus' grew furiously disappointed in his friend. "I'm shocked you prioritized yourself over a fellow comrade."

"But I'm more concerned for my own Shepherds, you fool!"

"Yet you would prioritize them over everyone else in the nation? My point still stands. You really have let Emmeryn take lead for too long." Chrom's mind snapped after hearing her name as he then gave a punch to Orpheus right through the face. Cordelia hid back behind the tree to regroup her thoughts. To see her lord so out of composure like that. And it seemed she got her answer; he didn't really care for her as much as she had hoped. As soon as her emotions started to build, a light laughter could be heard. She turned her head to peek out of the tree to see it was Orpheus laughing the punch off. "Hahahaha, wow Chrom. You really do miss your sister that bad already, huh?"

"Don't you speak her name like that, Orpheus! You saved her life and she saved yours; and _this_ is how you repay her!?"

"Oh, no, I'm not disrespecting her. In fact, I've respected her even more after today." Orpheus laughed again as he rubbed his cheek, checking to feel if it were to become swollen later. "I can tell you are worried for her Chrom, but you have to respect her decisions. She's the leader here. The moment she took that role of Exalt, she was aware of what she had to do. She had to put complete strangers' needs above her own."

"But her family matters just as much!"

"It does. It's as you said; 'just as much.'"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your words and wishes are on an equal playing field with everyone else's." Orpheus explained with a bored tone; as if pointing out the obvious. "To her, everyone is her family and you need to understand that. If not, how will you make a great leader?"

"Just what are you implying with those words?"

"Nothing much, really. You are the prince, after all. You're her hand that helps extend that care to everyone else. But you clearly have a long way to go if you're fine with Miss Cordelia dying so easily for your own childish desires. Don't be selfish, Chrom-"

"You are in no position to say that, you hypocrite!"

"Ha, and I was just about say that. Are you by chance, a Psychic?" Orpheus chuckled to himself as the mockery continued to rain. "But yes, don't be like me. You should learn through my mistakes after all." Orpheus laughed to himself one last time. "Now go, you have leadership skills to practice on."

"...Fine. Next time I see you, I hope you loosen up that attitude." Chrom said as he turned around.

"Is that an order?" Orpheus asked as he leaned against the tree.

"No, more so a request. I can't force you to change, but I can at least try to ask you to change willingly."

"I see… well, just be careful where you're walking. Don't want you to get hurt." Orpheus grinned as Chrom walked off. Orpheus then took a big sigh as he was done with Chrom's emotions. As he glanced around, he spotted a sight of red sticking out of the tree, and then noticed it was Cordelia.

"Oh no… you heard all that didn't you?" Orpheus face looked blank as she saw her nod her face. "This is very bad. Hey, I was just defending you…" She saw as she began to take a step back. "Don't… don't do it." But she began to run back to camp going as fast as her legs could carry her. "Oh gods, damn it all!" Orpheus slammed his fist against the tree he was leaning on. What a way to make a first impression.

He tread his steps painfully back to camp, where he was spotted by Sumia.

"Orpheus, there you are!" She waved to him as she then approached the Tactician.

"Oh, Sumia. Did you need me for something?" Orpheus replied.

"Yes, it's about Chrom- Orpheus, what happened to you? Your face looks so red on one side!" Sumia cut herself off as she noticed the spot where Chrom had punched him.

"Oh this? It's nothing, I just hurt myself a bit; but continue with what you were saying."

"Oh, okay… Well, Chrom looked like he was in a bad mood, so I was wondering if you knew what was wrong..." Sumia said with a worried tone.

"I assume it's about Emmeryn. You know he cares for his sisters a lot."

"I guess so."

"...Oh, I think I know what you can do if he's still feeling down."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever slapped someone?"

"No, but… Oh! I remember Captain Phila said it was good to get someone back into reality!"

"Yeah, you know of it! I'll show you." Orpheus gritted his teeth as he approached the young Pegasus Knight, with a scheme in the works. "You see, you get your hand like this…" Orpheus then grabbed her hand and shaped it into a fist and moved her arm back. "Alright now picture Chrom in front of you, all bothered still."

"Okay, I can see him now." Sumia visualized as she took a deep breath.

"Alright now swing it across his face with everything you got!" Orpheus ordered.

"Alright!" Sumia then took a swing at the air in front of her. "How was that?"

"Perfect! Now be sure to do that in front of him; the harder you hit him, the better his chances are at feeling better."

"Alright! Thanks Orpheus!"

"No problem, I can tell you care for him a lot."

"Y-you do?" Sumia blushed as she then caught on to what he was implying.

"Yeah, though whether it's platonic or romantic, that's up to you to find out. Don't worry, I won't say anything." Orpheus teased slightly, moving his arms up like always to indicate his humorous intent.

"Quit teasing me!" Sumia's embarrassment grew even more.

"I'm not hearing bit of denial in that statement." Orpheus snickered.

"You're terrible!" Sumia shouted.

"I know." Orpheus' expression returned to normal. "By the way, have you seen Cordelia?"

"No, but, I may know where she is. Try checking the convoy area."

"Alright. Well, I'll be on my way. I'll see you later, Sumia."

"Okay. Bye Orpheus." Sumia smiled as he left, though still a little off her composure due to Orpheus' teasing.

He spent some time searching where the convoy was, but there was no luck. According to some people they say her in different places, but he after more time, he gave up and hoped for the next day to help him. However, near his tent, he spotted a familiar sight.

"Well this is a surprise." Orpheus gazed at the red sight. "Here you are, Cordelia."

"I was looking for you as well… after I gathered myself."

"Why did you run away? I mean, Chrom was pretty harsh yeah, but I don't know what made you run like that. Did he break your heart or something?"

"...Actually, yes he did." Cordelia forced out of her mouth after a moment's hesitation.

"Whoa! I was saying that as a joke, I didn't think I'd be right."

"No, no, it's fine. I needed to face reality anyway."

"I see…" Orpheus was astonished. He used the awkward silence trying to quickly change the subject, feeling he may be going into territory he cannot handle just yet. "So, um… what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Oh, right." Cordelia's mind snapped back into place, realizing the very reason she was here. "Before the attack, I was told from a letter sent by Captain Phila that you learned something from Sumia. About her times as a Pegasus Knight."

"Yes, I do know of those times. She told me herself." Orpheus said as his composure forced itself to normal to fit the subject.

"I see. Well, I wanted to know how you learned of it. Did she willingly tell you or…"

"Or?"

"Did you force it out of her?"

"She told me by her own choice." Orpheus explained the story to the best of his recollection of that night as he bumped into Cordelia, ironically, which led into the events Cordelia wished to know.

"...Ah, yes, I recall now. I did see you that night."

"Yep. I hope that answers your question." Orpheus nodded.

"Yes, it does. Thank you." Cordelia gave a small bow to express gratitude.

"Why that question though? Were you worried about her?"

"Yes. I'm one of her only friends and I can worry about her sometimes. I didn't mean any offense, I don't know much about you and I don't wish for rumors to lead to false accusations, I just wanted to be sure is all."

"Oh, you're in no trouble. You have every right to be concerned for a friend who's been through a lot."

"Yes…" Cordelia began losing her train of thought.

"Though, I think you should try and take care of yourself too. Especially after what's happened to you."

"But, it's not something I can just… move on from within a moment." Cordelia's mind began to recall those events. Almost a bit too quickly.

"I know that. Just please rest your mind if you have the chance... Now is the perfect time actually."

"Ah, yes… it is getting quite late."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if my helping made you recall those events. I just have to do what I can for my fellow comrades."

"I understand. I should go get some rest. But please, I would like to talk to you again if that's okay." A smile grew on Cordelia as she said that, wiping away tears for the fallen.

"Sure, I'm fine with that too. Anyway, good night Miss Cordelia."

"Good night. And please, just Cordelia is fine."

"All right, I'll try and stick with that." Orpheus laughed as he escaped into the solitude of his tent. He heard footsteps fade away from the vicinity. He could only hope he can help her pull through. It would be exactly what Emmeryn and Phila would want.

**Hero: **So yeah, Chrom being selfish was a thing that came to my mind when I played through the game. I won't lie, going through Awakening again, I realized he has many flaws. That's not to say the other lords before him don't, but people seem to really think he's Mr. Pefect.(And I don't mean just visually.) But yeah, if you disagree with how I'm going to portray him, then I'm sorry. I want him to get character development too. And if you really like Chrom, then you shouldn't mind that too much then. I'm going to keep putting him arguments with Orpheus, but don't worry, they're still going to be friends.(Though Stahl will be Orpheus' closest guy friend by far.) I feel a good leader must always be questioned by their peers from time to time, or else they will not grow to become even better leaders? I think we can all agree that we want our leaders(Be it work, group, or even your nation) to be great for all of us, so Chrom should be put in the same boat since he will be leader of Ylisse later on. I've never sounded this serious, but I think I need to in order to prevent people from throwing pitchforks at me. Plus, if you think this is bad, you're going to just love who else is going to be put through the character development wringer.

So with that off my chest for now, it's time for Orpheus' latest trivia! This time, I'm just going to update his bonds with everyone if they were ranked via supports. Sumia and Stahl are A Rank with him. Cordelia is B(though I want to say C) with him, Chrom is rank C, Frederick is Rank C, and Lon'qu is rank B. I'll be updating this every few chapters or so, probably another update after we get past the big chapter coming in the near future.

So I think despite saying that, I may as well anticipate someone to get mad at me for making Chrom look bad. Oh well, you can't please everyone. I would have had this chapter up a day or so earlier, but I was just really unsure if I should even upload it at all. Anyway, please share your thoughts on everything in this chapter. I'll be busy getting ready for a job interview and I'll still probably not get it. Oh well. College starts on the 25th, so I'll try to get another chapter done by then. Take care, stay golden, and remember; try to keep an open mind when reading this. This shall have some differences from the actual game.


	8. Chapter 8 The Plan

**Hero: **Wow, if I uploaded this tomorrow, it would've been a month since I uploaded this. But yeah, I got distracted with games like Danganronpa 2, Left 4 Dead 2, & now I got Skyrim. Though I'm not hooked into it as much as others are. Anyway, here's Chapter 8 of "Resolve of a Family" I'll talk more once you finish reading this.

Chapter 8

After what felt like months of marching, the Shepherds had arrived in Regna Ferox and enlisted Flavia and her army. She had to spend the whole day rallying the army before mobilizing. Chrom continued to hope that Emmeryn was out of harm's way. Despite how his sister Lissa tried to comfort him, he would just tune her out. It was then that Sumia did what she felt she needed to do.

"Snap out of it, Captain!" Sumia shouted as she clenched her hand into a fist and ran it straight through Chrom's face.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Chrom asked in pain as Orpheus simply laughed his heart out. Flavia laughed as well as she just walked in to the best sight she's seen all day.

"Oh no! Did I do it wrong?" Sumia apologetically asked. "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face." Lissa said with a very pained expression.

"Um… it's the thought that counts?" Sumia attempted to comfort Chrom.

"It is, my dear Sumia." Orpheus then joined after he stopped his laughter. "Let me show you how it's done." He then walked up to Chrom, giving an immediate slap with the back of his hand. "That… is called the back hand."

"ORPHEUS!" Chrom's anger then peaked.

"Haha, now we're even for you punching me the other day." Orpheus laughed to himself.

"Bad enough you joined in, Sumia's punch hurt enough since she's wearing armored gloves." Chrom grumbled.

"What's the matter, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!" Flavia laughed as Sumia then blushed, looking away from Chrom. "You're lucky to have strong women like her! And not just dainty flowers! In any case, I bring good news. I have the Feroxi army ready to move at your signal. We shall have a war council tomorrow and then depart the day after. So please rest up, we have a lot of planning to do. I plan to have some thrilling battles to join in myself."

"What? You're coming along to? Chrom asked as he continued rubbing his jaw.

"Of course! A Khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"You mean Basilio?" Orpheus chuckled as he questioned her.

"You catch on quick, boy. The very same. The oaf isn't good for much, but he may stop a few stray arrows."

Everyone chatted for a bit before they were to retire for the day. Some of the Shepherds had to get up early to attend the War Council. It would be Orpheus' first time attending one, but he knew how they usually go. The next morning, the following would have to attend the War Council: Orpheus, Lon'qu, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Stahl, Sully, & Cordelia. As soon as everyone arrived, Flavia spoke.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I, the presiding Khan, declare this War Council, to begin."

"Hold up, there Flavia. I have important news the boy needs to know." Basilio cut in her opening speech.

"Oh? Is it that important, oaf?"

"Hell yes it is. Now then, Chrom, our scouts have reported back with dark news I'm afraid…" Basilio took a sigh before continuing. "Ylisstol… has fallen."

'Gods, no!" Chrom said aloud in shock. Orpheus on the other hand, said nothing yet. His face could speak for him though.

"The Plegians captured your Exalt and have retreated back across their border. Gangrel has declared she is to be executed within the moon."

"E-Executed!?"

"Damn that Gangrel! Emmeryn should have let me do my job as a Grandmaster and stay with her."

"Grandmaster?" Most familiar people said aloud at around the same time, either in surprise or in confusion as to what a Grandmaster was.

"Orpheus, surely you jest. Such a title is rare, only held by few around the world and in history." Frederick questioned the Tactician.

"Believe me! Emmeryn told me when I tried to speak to her before she left!"

"...I believe him. I think Emmeryn might have considered it at some point after he saved her life."

"Milord? Should we take his word for it?" Frederick asked. "For such a rank, there must be a formal declaration and ceremony."

"Emm has his faith in him, so let us do the same for now… even if his attitude does make me a bit skeptical."

"Glad that's settled." Orpheus was glad that the issue was resolved. "Now what do we do? We can clearly see this is a trap."

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation- a hot brand to the buttocks! We need to consider carefully our next actions before we-"

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Chrom ordered with no hesitation.

Basilio only coughed to himself before responding. "Well, that is _one _option, but perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio! He's going to murder my sister!"

"Chrom, don't be reckless. As your Tactician, let me suggest-"

"Shut up, Orpheus!"

"Don't test me, Chrom! You're letting your emotions impair your judgment again."

"I'll let my sword impair your face if you tell me not to help my sister." Chrom threatened.

"Frederick, keep your lord from causing more harm than good. He needs to not hurt himself or his friends."

"At once." Frederick nodded as he moved closer to Chrom.

"Frederick, you side with him!?" Chrom questioned his steward's motives.

"Milord, he speaks out of concern for you and our safety. That is something I cannot ignore. Lady Emmeryn wished for me to stop you from recklessly harming yourself and others. Tis' one of my many duties, milord."

"Gods, to hell with this!"

"I agree with the Prince, we need to help the Exalt before it's too late!" Sully joined in as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm with Sully and Chrom. I don't want my sister to get killed over this." Lissa said as she wiped away her tears.

"You see, Basilio!? My Shepherds agree with this!"

"Peace, Chrom! Breathe a moment." Flavia grew irritated with the Prince's temper. "No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply suggesting we should act _wisely_. We will need guts _and _wit to save your sister."

"She's right. Leave this to me. I shall come up with a plan to save your sister, Chrom." Orpheus declared.

"...All right. I'll leave it to you then, Orpheus."

"Are you certain you're up for the task, Orpheus? It won't be easy. You hold the Exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"I've been put in this situation not too long ago. The stakes will be higher, but I'm certain I'll have a sound strategy by then." Orpheus nodded. "I have, after all, to prove am I worthy of the title 'Grandmaster.' in your eyes."

"You've got stones, I like that!" Flavia laughed to herself.

"No mincing of words or any hesitation… He's either a genius or a cocky fool!" Basilio laughed as well. "Anyway, we must continue this War Council. Where shall we begin?"

"Allow me." Orpheus then gathered the attention again. "Stahl, did you get that map like I asked?"

"Yeah, here you go!" Stahl said as he laid the map onto the table for everyone to see.

"Thanks, Stahl. Okay everyone, we are here and if we start our march tomorrow, then we should reach Ylisstol in a week. And if what Basilio said is true, we have about three weeks until Emmeryn is to be executed."

"Then what do you suggest we do? We gotta pass through Ylisstol for food and supplies. Not to mention it's got a quick path to the Plegian border." Sully asked.

"She's right. Ylisstol is a central route for merchants and such, so if we are to hurry, we may to have march along that path."

"Well, there's a path that is north of the capitol. We may have to there."

"Then what will happen to our chance to restock."

"That's where it gets complicated. I think waltzing into Ylisstol after what happened would be very bad."

"But how!? They shouldn't be mad if we were there. If anything, wouldn't they feel reassured if we showed up?" Chrom asked with a confused look.

"The boy has a point, however… Orpheus's as sharp as always." Basilio answered. "Our scouts also reported the status of Ylisstol after the Plegians left. The people are scared and infuriated. They seem to not want to see the Shepherds unless Emmeryn is with them. They seem to be damning Chrom for his inactions to protect his sister."

"Damn. I hate when I'm right." Orpheus gritted his teeth.

"Well, what do you propose we do? We will need food and some supplies before we get across the Plegian border." Sully questioned on.

"Hmmm... what if we sent some people who they don't know were in the Shepherds? I can think of two people already."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Basilio asked.

"Who better than the more recent newcomers to this group?" He then pointed to himself and to a woman across the room.

"Me!?" It was Cordelia, she was not sure how to react to the sudden recruitment.

"Yes, you. People know Sumia is a Shepherd, and not you. Plus, my name has never been formally announced, so no one has met me knowing I'm a Shepherd, so this works in our favor. Panne is out since she's a Taguel and no one has seen one, which would immediately throw her into attention she'd probably not want. As for Gaius… well, his choice of how he is living his life would make people fear him." Orpheus explained thoroughly. "This is, of course… one of my few plans I have just come up with."

"Just come up with!? Impressive." Basilio complimented. "I like this plan, but I want more details, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Good to see you're interested." Orpheus nodded. "Okay, so first off, look here on the map." Orpheus pointed to a crossroad that appeared above Ylisstol, with a road that skips Ylisstol to reach Plegia faster. "If we go down this path, we can not only reach Plegia faster, but we can also control the whole shortcut, blocking it on both sides so it can be our camp."

"But would that not obstruct traffic for travelers?" Frederick warily asked.

"We're going to have to. If the Shepherds or Chrom is spotted, who knows how the people will react to see we are not in Plegia trying to save the Exalt. These people seem to be very demanding." Orpheus shrugged before continuing. "We'll block the fork-road with some excuse; we can say, 'Regna Ferox has currently trapped Risen that were marching down the road to Ylisstol' or something along those lines. People should buy that and take the long way. We only need hold that road for one day."

"It seems risky, but it might be the best thing we got." Basilio began to side towards Orpheus' plan. "Continue."

"Okay, so Cordelia and I will come into town in casual clothes and ask for whatever supplies we'll need. We'll probably need to borrow a couple of horses and a cart. Once we get some supplies, the next step would be to bring it near the blockaded area and someone else will take that cart away and give us a new one to repeat the process and we should get anything else that we missed by then."

"Well, if it will prevent more Ylisseans from getting hurt, I'm for this." Chrom agreed.

"...I have no qualms." Lon'qu added his thought.

"Then no one has any objections?" Orpheus asked, in which the room was dead silent. "Very well then. I guess we'll stick with this one."

"Yes, so what is next on the agenda?" Flavia asked.

"Well, that would be reaching the border itself. How would reach there quick enough?" Basilio answered with another question.

"Well, if we follow the merchant's route, it would take about a week to reach Ylisstol and another 3 days to reach the border. The quickest path would let us pass... Oh."

"Pass where? Please continue." Frederick requested.

"I would but, um…" Orpheus was tongue-tied. Saying it would be no problem, but with _her _in the room, it would not end well. "Okay, I'll whisper it into Basilio's ear and have him say it aloud." Orpheus moved to Basilio and then his eyes widened.

"_What_!? The very same fortress where this Pegasus Knight came from!? The one that Gangrel took down himself!?"

"Well, that changes things..." Flavia could understand why Orpheus could have some hesitation.

"Yeah… that's the quickest and passing there means less sand to tread across." Orpheus explained. "Less sand equals more time on the wasteland, which is easier to walk through and will save us time."

"Well… it seems we have little choice then." Lon'qu said, albeit a bit bluntly.

"Cordelia, are you fine with…" Orpheus called out to her, but looking at her, she did not seem fine with it at all. Her face was scrunched up in horror, the events replaying in her head against her will again.

"This doesn't look good…" Basilio shook his head. "The poor lass has been traumatized by the loss of her friends. I've seen this all the time growing up as a warrior. She needs a moment."

"Agreed. Motion to have this War Council adjourned for the time being?" Everyone immediately said "aye."

"I declare the War Council adjourned." Flavia then slammed her gavil, ending the session.

Orpheus immediately grabbed Cordelia's hand and began to take her away, in which she followed slowly, to a large room with another table and some calming portraits.

"Cordelia, are you all right?"

"I…" Cordelia had trouble speaking as her nightmare had quelled itself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, you're fine. But since it's just us…"

"Don't get any ideas." Cordelia said as she pointed a finger at him, warning him.

"I'm not thinking of that stuff. Cordelia, please." Orpheus chuckled to himself. "I wanted to ask if you were okay with us going into the castle town?"

"Oh, you meant that… I'm fine with that."

"Great! We'll at least be able to get to know each other more and hopefully have some fun before the fighting begins."

"But, I don't want people to get the wrong idea?"

"Uh, what wrong idea?" Orpheus asked despite knowing what it was. He thought it meant that they were a couple.

"That we're… friends."

"...Oh. I thought you were going to say something else… Uh, but why would that be so bad? We are friends… aren't we?"

"D-Do you truly mean it!?" Cordelia asked, almost like a little girl making her first friend ever.

"Of course. I don't see why not really. Did you not have many friends?"

"I'm sorry; you're right. I never really had any friends save for Sumia. I guess... I guess I grew accustomed to not having any. I was the youngest recruit in the pegasus knights. All of my comrades were veterans. There was no one whom I could truly call my 'friend.'"

"That's...so very sad."

"Oh, well as I said, I grew accustomed to it. Besides, I did have my pegasus to talk to if I couldn't talk to Sumia. Even if the chats were a bit one sided…"

"Even so, that must still have been a quite a lonely time for you both."

"Yes, but I learned to cope with it. Sumia, was not so fortunate."

"I heard. Say... would you like to talk a bit more before we head out to do some training?" Orpheus proposed.

"Sure, I would like that really." Cordelia nodded, giving off a smile as radiant as her hair.

The two spend about an hour in their company, before they had went out into the cold Feroxi weather to train before heading out to their first stop; Ylisstol.

**Hero: **Not much to say since I had this chapter done for months now, I was just busy with Chapter 9(Which is still not done) I just wanted to get this up since I feel this is way overdue. I've been playing more FE:A and now I remarried Anna. Oh, how I love Karen Strassman and her wonderful voice.

It's time for Orpheus' trivia for today! Let's get back to quotes and here we'll have his basic dual-support lines when a battle is initiated.(I hope I haven't done this already)

"I've got your back."  
"You have me here."  
"They're a joke."  
"This will be fun."

For my last thoughts, I'll probably be finishing the 9th chapter and then either upload that(But no longer have any extra chapters in reserve) or save it while I work on my Persona 4 Golden fic. I'm in what might be considered the climax(No reference the fighting game intended) of the whole fic, so I'd like a lot of attention on that. Please understand as I want to manage between these two as I see fit. Anyway, I think that's all I wanna say for now, so please share your thoughts on this fic and next time: an adventure in the capital, how will it turn out? Sweet or Sour?


End file.
